


The Chase

by bobMCrob



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Don’t ask what the fuck is happening because I don’t know either, Drama, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gay Sex, Gen, Human Uchiha Sasuke, Hurt/Comfort, I used google translate lmao, Jealousy, Konoha 12 - Freeform, M/M, Madara is Arabic, Makeup Sex, Mental Health Issues, Military, Multi, Murder, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Trauma, Were-Creatures, dont worry about it, don’t ask me why, enjoy i guess, i had a dream about it and now it’s here, idk if this is funny, itachi is a doctor, itachi kinda likes to kinkshame sasuke, its stupid, karin is a raging red head, most of this is made up, my brain was dead and my insomnia was THRIVING, obito is French, ok I’m done with tags lmao, sasuke thinks he’s going insane, sorry if I offended anyone-not my intention, sorry if if it’s not correct grammar, suigetsu is a pervert, team taka is kinda concerned for Sasuke in the later chapters, typed this shit up at 4:05 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobMCrob/pseuds/bobMCrob
Summary: It all started with a game of extreme hide&seek. The Chase was supposed to just be a challenging way to prove yourself. From falling in love to dealing with gangs, Sasuke Uchiha never knew that getting chased would lead to this.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, others
Comments: 34
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me+ insomnia+ Narusasu= these fics
> 
> Also, the formatting is shit bc I have hardly any clue how to use this site when posting shit.
> 
> ‘ thoughts’  
> “ Talking”  
> ...(time skip or POV)

A chase, that's what it was. Not particularly a hunt-but the prey was meant to be captured.

It was a yearly thing; started in May and then ended in June. Alphas from all over got to register and pick from a list of humans, omegas, betas, and oddly so-sometimes other alphas.

The rules were simple; The alpha had to find and capture their mate before June ended, if they did- they got to take their mate back with them.

Of course, there are other rules:

• Alphas can not go after other alpha's prey (the same goes for the prey)

• Once you sign up, you can't back out unless it's a major emergency.

• If either alpha or prey attempt to cheat, they will be found and disqualified.

• Absolutely no killing-this event is for mate finding processes only.

• Almost everything is fair game except cheating and violence.

This event was made to bring excitement to mate finding, it allows people to show how much they can actually endure.

...

Sasuke's POV

I was sitting at the table when Itachi tossed a pamphlet in front of me.

" What's this?"

He leaned against the counter and smiled innocently- oh I knew it had to be something bad.

" Oh, just a little something that Kisame suggested you do."

I cautiously reached for the paper, slowly bringing it up. I started to read.

The Chase! Year 2023!  
If you haven't heard of it-you will now!

The Chase is an event that is hosted yearly. It consists of two groups; Alphas and Prey!

Signing up will give you the opportunity to show what you're made of!

Two sheets of paper are attached to this pamphlet: one for each group. Mail it back to the address at the bottom to be registered-we'll let you know if you get picked!

If you choose prey, you'll need to survive against your Alpha, and if you're an alpha- you'll need to find and capture your prey!

This event is completely free-if you're chosen, all we ask for is and object or piece of clothing that you use or wear often (for prey only)

Alphas are asked to stay and study their prey's scent until the event starts.

Very important:

Starts May 1st-ends June 30th.

If you're prey, you'll be supplemented with food and clothing for two weeks- the rest is up to you! (Includes a knife, bedroll, first aid kit, water, and matches)

There may be violence- if so, we will find who did it and charge them for you.

Winning & Losing

Alphas:  
\- Winning; you get to take your prey home as a mate  
\- Losing; You will have to pay for your prey's necessities for the next month

Prey:  
\- Winning; You get to walk away, if you choose to enter again next year, you will be given better things to start off with. For the next month, don't worry about anything- the alpha that lost to you will pay for everything!

\- Losing; You have to go with the alpha you lost against. It is your choice to deny them, but the earliest you could leave would be three months afterwards unless bot contestants agree.

We hope to see you soon!

I looked back up to Itachi, arching one of my brows.

" You said Kisame suggested that I do this? Why?"

He shrugged, sipping from his tea cup.

" I suppose it's because he finds you...ah what's the word? Viscous, yes, that's what he called you."

I scoffed and sat the paper down. A chase? It seems slightly interesting...

" He also said that you should fill in for the prey."

I glanced back at him, gritting my teeth.

" Why? If I'm so viscous, why don't I be an alpha-the hunter?"

Itachi sighed, setting down his cup and leaning towards me.

" Because you are not an alpha, Otouto. I'm pretty sure they check records before letting people join, and you can't fake being an alpha-not anymore."

I looked down, bitter about the outcome.

" But- If you're prey, that heightens the risk of chance. If you win this, Kisame said that it goes on your record, and from what I've seen, a human surviving against a alpha of any sort for a month-is pretty impressive."

It's ridiculous, but I found myself considering it. Honesty, would bad could it be? I know that I'm smart, so the chances of me losing are low, which means having someone else pay for everything for a whole month...

But I also have to think about losing. Depending on who the alpha was, I'd have to stay with them for a while.

" What would you do If I lost?"

Itachi stopped and grabbed the pamphlet, his eyes searching.

" Well, you'd have to stay with them for at least three months. But you know I'll always be available for you, so If you feel like you're in danger, then call me."

He ruffled my hair and sat down beside me, playing with my fingers.

" You should do this. I know you haven't been out much since Mother's death, so I think this would be good for you; to get out there. You love a challenge, so take this on."

I bit my lip. Am I really going to do this?

I shook my head and grabbed the form for the prey.

Prey Form:

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 17

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Height: 5'8

Weight: 156 lbs.

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Black-blue

Virgin?: Yes

Healthy?: Yes

Please mail to this address: ***-*****-*******-**

Any questions or concerns? Call this number: ###-#####-###

I folded it in half and put it in an envelope.

We'll see what'll happen...

Naruto's POV:

I yawned as I lugged myself from my warm bed- I was hungry.

I shuffled my way down the stairs just to find my two friends chatting on the couch.

" Ah, look who it is! Sleeping in as usual, huh Naruto?"

I smiled and nodded, heading into the kitchen.

" Yeah, you know I had to work late last night-saving up for The Chase."

Ah, The Chase; a wonderful event that took place every year. I decided that this year I definitely needed to save up some money- 'cause I lost every time. 

I started when I was 15, and last year I got so close, but time ran out and I lost. It sucks because Me and Kiba were both the highest ranking sniffers in our classes. We're both prime alphas; which means that both of our parents are alphas, or at least one is prime.

Last year- I went for this pretty alpha named Sakura. We had been friends, but I thought that I loved her, so she wanted to test it. Like I said, it was very close...but I ran out of time. I froze up because for once I actually thought about how it'd be with we were together; I couldn't see it happening.

But this year- I'm gonna make sure I win! I'm gonna be my absolute best!

After eating my toast and gulping down some OJ, I went to sit in the living room with Kiba and Shikamaru. A thick paper laying on the table caught my attention.

" What's this?"

I grabbed it and flipped through-ah, prey!

" Another list. I think it's a real good one, because me and Shika actually picked ours out!"

I looked at them, my mouth wide. Already?

My first year was horrible. I was new and had no experience, so I foolishly picked one of my friends, Hinata Hyuga. She's a sweet girl, but I just couldn't find her. This year I decided to wait to pick, because the good ones were usually hesitant about the whole thing.

" Who did you guys pick?"

" Shika picked this feisty sounding alpha; Temari. She's two years older and a dirty blonde."

I grinned and patted him on the back, making him grumble.

" I uh, I actually picked Hinata..."

I turned to him, and surprisingly I felt no hurt or betrayal.

" Really? That's good to know man! I know you're gonna find her- I think you guys will honestly work out!"

We high-fived and I opened the paper again.

Time to pick!


	2. Part 2

Naruto's POV:

I'm gonna pick my prey today.

I sat on the couch with Kiba and Shikamaru, ignoring them for the time being.

I stopped when I saw a certain name.

' Huh, Gaara's doing it this year?'

I moved on; I didn't think of him like that, he's one of my best friends!

It didn't really help that we weren't allowed to see pictures, but I didn't really care. Maybe I'll pick a stranger this year? I passed some others that I knew- like Neji, Ino, Ten Ten, Sai, Sakura again, and-oh wait...I glanced at Haku's name.

I didn't really know him, we only talked because I needed advice, and afterwards he informed me that he was a guy...but it was justified! He's really pretty, and omega; I tried to imagine him in my arms, smiling and blushing, but I couldn't see it. He was too gentle, and a great friend.

Right before I was about to give up for the day, I saw one Sasuke Uchiha.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Height: 5'8

So short compared to my 6'3.

Weight: 156 lbs.

So he's small in general...

Black eyes and black-blue hair, hm.

he's 17, a year younger.

And a virgin.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, but I shook it off.

I continued to study his profile, but he didn't really add any additional information. He was mysterious, and he immediately captured my attention.

He's human, but that hardly matters. I just want to find someone to cherish for the rest of my life. I closed my eyes and thought about him, the same situation with Haku, but I felt my heart jump.

I knew right then and there that I wanted him.

...

Sasuke's POV: 

A couple weeks after I sent in the form, Itachi handed me a purple envelope with my name on it, labeled "The Chase".

I guess I got picked.

I opened it and unfolded the first paper.

Congratulations, Sasuke Uchiha!

You've been picked by a prime alpha- Naruto Uzumaki!

All the information you need about him is in the next piece of paper, but we would like to remind you;

Since you got picked, you can no longer back out. You must follow all rules for The Chase. 

And also, please ship us one of your possessions so we can give it to your alpha.

Thank you, and see you soon!

I hummed. Naruto huh? But who the fuck names their kid Fishcake?

I folded the paper and opened the next one, but was met with a handsome man, smiling charmingly. He had sunny hair and eyes that reflected the ocean, three lines were on each of his cheeks, but that seemed to add to his attractiveness. From his shoulders, I could tell he was fit, which just made it that much better.

I moved my eyes from his picture and went to his profile.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 18

Species: Alpha (Prime)

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3

Weight: 182 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Virgin?: No

Healthy?: Yes

He's tall, my age, and he sounds experienced. I blushed, I don't even know what to think.

I heard a slight swoosh of air and saw a smaller paper fall out of the envelope.

Dear Sasuke,

Normally I don't pick prey that I don't know, but reading about you changed my mind. Don't mind me, but you better get ready; because I'm gonna find you and make you mine.

Love, Your Alpha.

It was such a short and sweet note, but I still found myself blushing. I calmed down and sat down on my bed. He seems cocky, but that's good; he'll be way too confident, which will be his downfall.

I looked at his picture again and felt my cheeks get hot. How was he already affecting me? I shook it off and started to go around my room, trying to find something to send...My eyes landed on the faded green t-rex plush on my pillows. Itachi had given it to me when I was 3, and I've kept it ever since.

He was longer and thinner then he used to be, thanks to so much stuffing falling out before I'd notice the hole. I slept with it every night, so it's bound to be covered with my scent.

I grabbed it and wrapped it with one of my hoodies. I could care less it it would fit Naruto, it was just an addition.

That night, my t-Rex and hoodie was sent out to this Naruto guy

...

Naruto's POV

A couple days after my letter got sent out, I got one from Sasuke. A giddy feeling spread throughout my chest as I held the small cardboard box in my hands.

Opening it slowly, I saw a trex plush and a piece of clothing, but all I could focus on was the smell.

He smelled like rain and hazel wood covered in vine flowers. I didn't realize that I was panting as I pulled out the trex. I quickly pressed it against my face and breathed in heavily. I cracked an eye open and grabbed the soft cloth that was around it, noticing that it was a hoodie.

I sat the plush down gently and held up the hoodie. It definitely didn't fit me, but it was Sasuke's size. I laid the arms around my neck and fell back in my bed, sighing contently, imagining that Sasuke was on top of me, my arms around his waist.

I couldn't wait.


	3. Part 3

Sasuke's POV:

In the month we had before The Chase, I used most of my free time to study and prepare.

I spoke nothing of it at school, continuing to say nothing if the subject came up. Other people didn't need to know, it's none of their business.

Tomorrow was May 1st, and I'd become prey.

...

I felt something nudge me, but I ignored it and turned over on my side. The nudging turned into poking quickly. Who was that?

I snapped my eyes open and glared as a smirking Itachi came into view.

" Wake up Otouto, I'm going to drop you off at the event."

He patted my head and stood up, walking out of my room. I blinked my eyes and sat up. Today was the day huh? It'd be best if I linked up with someone else, we could look out for each other, extra back up.

I threw on a blue t-shirt with Capri leggings, jeans would restrict my movements, and it was too hot outside for something long-sleeved. I tied on my sneakers and then put my phone and charger in a duffle bag. We weren't allowed to bring technology, just a compass.

I made my way down stairs and ate some cereal, just something light to get me started.

" I see that you really considered all the factors, very smart."

I side-glanced him from the sink.

" I'm going to be spending one month of my life in a forest, Nii-san, it's crucial that I do."

He laughed a little then we headed out to the car. Driving to the center only took about 45 minutes, and the place was crowded.

...

I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to Itachi, who looked at me contently. His arms wrapped around me as I put my head on his chest.

" I'll miss you, Otouto."

" I'll miss you too, Nii-san."

He kissed my forehead and patted my hair.

" Go and win this thing, and just call if you need me, okay?"

I nodded looking into his equally dark eyes.

" I will, brother, I will."

...

After all the rules and guidelines were went over, the prey were given clothes, food, water, a knife, a bed roll, matches, and a canteen pre-filled with water.

I met this omega, Haku. He looked very feminine, and was very soft-spoken, but fierce. He agreed to stick with me until the end.

We were told that after 5 hours, they would allow the alphas to come in, so I decided to start my plan now. We trudged through the thick brush and sat down by a concealed river bank.

" Haku, I think I've thought up something that'll help us expedentionally."

He looked over to me with his wide brown eyes.

" What would that be, Sasuke-kun?"

I opened my first aid kit and brought out a thick roll of gauze.

" You're aware of scent glands, right?"

" Right."

" Good. Now, at this moment- that's all our alphas have on us, so let's take that away."

He cocked his head to the side, a lock of his honey brown hair falling from behind his ear.

" How are we going to do that?"

" We'll wash our gland areas to refresh them, then we'll find herbs or flowers to press against them, and then we'll secure it with gauze."

His mouth opened slightly before he nodded.

" Ah, that's very smart, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad I came with you."

We cupped our hands and started to wash our scent glands, which were in our cheeks, wrists, necks. We couldn't do much about our more personal parts, but as long as we were covered, we'd be fine.

After washing up, we headed away from the river and started to look for substitutes. Haku chose some basil and poppies, saying that it smells like the exact opposite of his scent.

" What do I smell like?"

He sniffed the air a bit, and then leaned in a little closer.

" I'll have to touch to smell you-the water worked well. Is that okay?"

" Go ahead Haku; I trust you."

I stood still as a felt the tip of his nose touch my neck. He brought up a delicate hand and moved my jaw to the side, making me crane my neck slightly.

" It's like a blooming hazel tree caught in a midsummer storm. It's more feminine, so let's go for something masculine."

I nodded, I had never gotten scented before. It was odd.

I grabbed some pine leaves and lemongrass, grinding it up into a thin paste and rubbing it on. I felt slightly ridiculous wearing all the gauze, but this was a good idea, I couldn't just pass it up because it looked odd.

It was noon when we heard the announcement.

" Attention All Prey! Attention All Prey! At this moment, all alphas are being released from different directions! I repeat- at this moment, all alphas are being released from different directions! Thank you for your time and good luck to both sides!"

We lifted our sacks of blackberries and nodded to each other.

The Chase is on.

...

Naruto's POV:

As they said in the announcement, they were finally releasing us. Unlike most of the younger alphas, I knew that I had to take my time in the first half. I have no idea what Sasuke's like- so I have to be cautious.

' Good places to hide...good places to hide...'

I ducked under some thick brush and found a flat rock with different colors scratched all along the surface. Thanks to my enhanced scent, I could tell that there were two layers on the rock.

One was basil and poppies, a very unique combination indeed.

The other was pine needles and lemongrass, a simple man smelling scent. Plain, ordinary.

But they both had one thing in common: they were totally fake.

I was hesitant to do it at first, but I finally brought myself to study hunting techniques (while having Sasuke's soft hoodie wrapped around my shoulders of course.) It was a smart technique, but also simple.

All you needed was to either cover your own scent with something else, or find a thing with a stronger smell. Now I know what scent to follow, and I now know that another prey is with Sasuke.

My nose twitched and a sudden whiff of stormy hair swooshed by, which reminded me of Sasuke...but that thought was soon far away from my head-as it started to poor.

...

Haku's POV:

" Fuck!"

Sasuke huffed as we sat in a cave, sheltered from the heavy downpour.

" At least we didn't get too wet, right?"

I smiled, trying to lighten up his stormy mood.

" I guess. After this, our tracks will probably be gone, so there's that."

I studied him from the side was he watched the sky. He is a beautiful human, that's for sure. Like me, he has girlish features-which isn't very normal when it comes to male humans.

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. He was calm. The quiet pitter patter of rain filled the air. I decided to speak.

" Sasuke-kun, what's your alpha like?"

He side-eyed me before looking up, blinking tiredly.

" He's blonde and blue-eyed, so probably American. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, which is odd-because I'm pretty sure it's Japanese. He sent me a letter, and he seemed pretty confident in himself, so at least I know that he's not a wuss. What about yours?"

I too had to think, for I hadn't seen my alpha in years.

" I actually know both of our alphas! Mine, Zabuza Momochi, is a very harsh man. He doesn't like listening to others that are above him, but he's loyal. He took me in and sheltered me when I was younger, so as you probably guessed- He's a couple years older."

" Oh? And you're okay with the way he is?"

I nodded, no hesitation.

" I trust him with my life. Yes he's gotten aggressive here and there, but I know he'll never hurt me."

He just hummed and closed his eyes pulling his jacket sleeves past his wrists.

" You said you know Naruto? Do you mind if I ask you to tell me?"

" No, not at all! He is your alpha!"

I tapped my foot and put a hand on my chin, thinking of the prime alpha.

" When we first met, he came looking for advise. He thought that I was a woman!"

I laughed remembering the look on his face.

" But that's understandable. Naruto is a very positive person. He'll always pick his loved ones over himself, and will do everything in his power to assure their happiness. He's loud and obnoxious, but caring and kind. He's also very stubborn, he won't stop until he gets what's right. My, he's just a lovable goofball, kind, caring, comforting, strong; he is a very good alpha, Sasuke-kun. I don't wish for you to lose, but I hope you get to meet him one day."

He smirked, eyes still closed.

" We'll see about that."


	4. Part 4

Naruto's POV:

It's been 9 weeks since The Chase has started, and I feel that I've gotten real close to catching him, multiple times. It's like he's playing with me; like he knows that he has more to work with than I do, and he's right.

After that storm, I was able to smell him more, but it was soon covered with a completely different scent. What a clever boy...

At this moment, it was when I stood among thick trees, when a heard a stick snap. Thanks to my surreal hearing, I knew what direction it came from.

I started to walk over, wondering if it was an animal-or my prey.

...

Sasuke's POV:

I fucked up.

After the stick snapped, I sat still against a thick tree trunk, tightly holding a bleeding brown rabbit in my arms.

Me and Haku decided to split up and hunt, meeting later to see how much we both got. The rabbit I held now was a result to a simple knife trap, that also broke a twig, making the noise echo in the woods.

Fortunately, I was fast enough to hide, just in case someone else heard, and I was right.

I heard strong foot steps come near the tree, stopping right in front of it. Then I heard the sniffing. It was intense and precise, looking for a certain scent.

" A rabbit?"

I closed my eyes tightly as I heard the man's smooth but raspy voice, still holding my breath. I looked down to make sure the rabbit was still alive, it was, so I sat it down gently, making it run to the side.

" Oh, I was right."

His husky chuckle made me go even more rigid. Who was this man?

" Too bad it wasn't Sasuke..."

He pouted, and after the fact that he said my name registered in my head- I knew that he was Naruto.

He had gotten very close to me before, but never this close. Hearing him breathe and murmur to himself was slightly entertaining, but alas-he left soon after.

I got up quietly and headed back to our meeting spot.

...

I dazedly walked into our hidden makeshift camp. Haku held up a bundle of small animals and smiled at me, but soon stopped as he realized that I was empty-handed.

" Oh? You didn't catch anything Sasuke-kun? Is that your blood though?"

I looked down at my slightly bloody shirt and shook my head, sitting down in front of him.

" No, I did catch a rabbit, but a twip snapped and alerted someone; who came out to be Naruto."

" Did he see you?"

" No, he smelled the rabbit, so I let it go before he found me."

" I see."

I reached out to grab my pack and put a new shirt on.

" So you said you went West, right?"

He nodded.

" Yes. As you can see, I was able to get a lot."

" Was there anyone else?"

" A female alpha and beta, I talked to them and they had no problem with us."

" That's good to hear. I think we should get started right away...with the way Naruto is getting so close, I don't think we should stay here any longer."

" I agree."

So we gathered everything up, and headed West.

...

It was almost like a meadow.

Long grass and multiple colored wildflowers were like a blanket on the ground. Big oak trees were spotted throughout, along with some others.

I got to meet Ino, the beta, and Sakura, the female alpha. She eyed me up and down, making me uncomfortable.

" Nice to put a face to the name, yeah?"

I nodded and we followed her to a cave that was hidden with long, thin, vines.

" You guys can set your stuff up over there."

She pointed to an empty space on the other side, giving me and Haku more than enough room to get settled down.

Afterwards, the girls showed us where the river was, the best spot for sunbathing, and where most of the animals were. It was a nice area and I believe that if we stay here, we can make it until the end.

...

It was a couple relaxing days later when me and Haku heard heavy running and breathing. Haku was suddenly snatched by his throat and pinned to the ground by a huge black and white wolf.

" Ah!"

" H-Haku!"

I watched, frightened, I've never seen a werewolf in its form before. But I snapped out of it and rushed at the beast with my knife, stabbing its neck and trying to tackle it down, but I didn't budge. Instead it let go and growled, before scratching my side with its sharp claws.

I watched in terror as the wolf walked back to Haku, sneering before speaking.

" You dare try to hide from me, even though you know I will always find you! I've had enough of this, Omega; you will never be able to hide again!"

I got up, regardless of my wound. I was able to cut down the side of its snout, making it howl angrily and clamp down on my arm and throwing me into a tree. I stumbled up again, my eyes blurry and unfocused. I still held the knife tight in my palm, I had to save Haku.

Before I could attack it again, it tore out Haku's stomach and throat, leaving him dead instantly.

" Haku!"

An image of my mother's lifeless body flashed in my vision, multiple stab wounds and two gunshots bleeding red in her torso. 

The wolf sneered one more time before running back to where it came from. I had watched many other prey die, but Haku was the only one I knew well enough to call a friend.

I crawled over to his body, holding his torso in my lap as I sobbed. Was this what it meant to be an omega? To get killed so suddenly for not obeying another class?

I struggled, but managed to lift him up and take him back, where I would lay him. The grass was a pale green, and huge bundles of white and pale blue flowers framed his red body.

I sat there for hours and grieved, wishing that I could have done better.

...

I laid on my back and stared blankly at the cave's roof. I had told the girls what happened, and we gave Haku a proper blessing. 

The scratch on my side has been treated, along with the nasty bite, but I didn't care about that. I was furious with myself for letting Haku die. Haku; sweet, smart, and gentle Haku...

" Sasuke-kun, you need to stop blaming yourself. You both had no idea what was to come, but in the end, you still tried to save him, which should be good enough as you can get."

" I didn't try hard enough, Sakura. That's the problem. I couldn't do anything else, I was useless and now he's dead."

I turned onto my uninjured side and feel asleep, nightmares of Haku's death and that killer wolf etched into my head.

...

A week later, and we were still mourning Haku's death,

I know I've been a bit...rude lately, and I know that my anger isn't directed towards anyone but myself. It's been hard-because Haku was one of the few people that I automatically liked while meeting. If he was still alive...I feel like we could've become good friends.

Me, Ino, and Sakura were out hunting, but I must've had a look on my face that caused Ino to snap.

" Sasuke, I've had enough. I get that you feel horrible about Haku...all of us do-but hating yourself isn't going to fix anything. From the short time I knew him and watched you two, I can tell you confidently that we would want you to move on. He would want you to look back at the memories and smile, instead of feeling pain."

I glared and frowned at her.

" What do you know? I have every right to feel the way I do. It's happened one too many times and now it just happened again. How can I smile at something when it'll never happen again? When I'll never see Haku again?"

I quickly turned away from them, knowing that they were hurt too.

I felt a hand touch my arm, but I jerked away.

" Sasuke-"

" Don't fucking touch me."

I hugged myself and walked away. I couldn't deal with them right now.

...

I sat in a field of flowers, scrubbing my hands on my face to will away the tears.

First my mother, and now Haku...

I heard rustling behind me and I instantly drew out my knife.

" Sasuke."

It was him.


	5. Part 5

Naruto's POV:

" Sasuke."

I called the name to the dark-haired figure in front of me. I could tell he was tense, even more so when I spoke.

With a turn of his head, I saw stunning black eyes glare at me.

" So you found me."

His voice was cold and smooth, like ice. I felt my alpha rear it's head as Sasuke stood up, a knife in his hand.

I narrowed my eyes at the wicked looking thing.

" What's with the knife?"

He smirked and looked down at it, expertly turling and spinning the knife between his graceful fingers.

" Well, if it was a threat, I was going to kill them."

I repressed my inner-alpha's shutter.

" Well, good thing I'm not one."

He slightly tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

" I wouldn't say that, Uzumaki. I promised my brother I'd win-so I'll fight you to do so."

'Quick'

That was what ran through my head as he dashed at me, slashing his blade and nicking my cheek slightly. I could immediately tell that he was experienced-he didn't repeatedly swing his knife around like some thug-every move was planned and precise, made to make the victim go on defense and to get them to move the way the attacker wanted.

I sent a high-kicked towards him, but he quickly ducked and cut my shin. I hissed but shrugged it off. Now that I know how fast he can dodge, I know I won't be able to hit him without seriously hurting him.

I'll have to contain him, capture him.

He is my prey after all. 

...

Sasuke's POV: 

I internally growled as I became even more frustrated. 

Naruto clearly knew what he was doing; the high-kick aimed at my chin clearly showed that. I was barely satisfied when I managed to cut his shin, and I could tell that he was thinking something up.

He shoved my chest and I was sliding back from the force.

He's strong.

I thanked myself that I brought my knife, I could never take this guy on bare-handed. He was obviously fit and broad, his biceps bulged from his sleeves, and his abs were clearly outlined on his shirt. He was at least 5 or 7 inches taller than me too.

I wasn't paying attention, so when he pushed my hip to the side, I almost lost my footing.

" Be careful baby, if you fall it's game over."

My head was going a million miles per hour trying to figure out what he was planning, but the pet name made me freeze up.

" B-Baby?"

The smiled he showed me was straight up predatory. 

I felt my face burn as I shook myself and striked at him again. Going back to his plan...I only knew that he was pushing me around, probably to get me where he wants.

I looked into his eyes, the bright blue darkening into something I didn't understand.

But then it hit me. It was a gamble, but it's the only thing I can think up.

Naruto seemed to be more brawn than brains, so if I'm right-this should work.

" Holy shit! What's the hell the happening?"

I widened my eyes and pointedly looked over his shoulder, and I almost cackled when he went still and looked where I did.

While he was distracted by the easiest trick in the book, I made a break for it.

I made sure I darted in between the trees and foliage as quick as possible, but almost stumbling as I heard Naruto roar in frustration.

...

Naruto's POV:

" That little!-"

I roared out as soon as I noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

I can't believe I fucking fell for that!

When I saw his eyes widen, I was going to knock the knife out of his hand and pin him to a tree...or me.

He had me worked up now, touching his hip didn't help either.

I growled and started to follow his scent, he was a cunning little thing-but I know I'm gonna fucking catch him.

...

Sasuke's POV:

Who knew getting chased was kind of fun?

It was thrilling, running away from someone so...predatory, someone so much bigger than you. He was an animal, a beast...god-an alpha.

I leaned against was thick tree trunk and tried to quiet down my panting. I worked out a couple days a week, but the week before The Chase, I spent it studying and working. Ever since the start, I haven't had to run like this.

I opened my eyes and looked up to find blue ones staring right back at me.

" So we're doing this again?"

Before I could say something to distract him, I was pinned to the tree. My legs were hoisted up onto a strong waist, and my hands clung to broad shoulders to steady myself.

Naruto leaned down and whispered into my ear.

" I have to admit...you got me good baby-but not good enough. And now here you are, found again."

I tried to hold in my panting, but I felt Naruto's nose nudge my cheek, making my mouth snap open again.

" That's what got you caught-that cute panting of yours...

I unintentionally shivered as I realised that there was no way I was getting out of this.

I bit my lip and looked at him, his eyes digging into mine.

I shivered again.

The look as lust.

" You win."

...

We walked back to the cave to get my stuff.

Naruto instantly changed, his talked animatedly about the past 3 months, but I found myself not minding it.

It took sometime, but we found the exit, got our pre-packed suitcases and left to his house.

...

Once inside, he took my bags to a room and came back.

" I'll get the bath started for you. Feel free to explore and snoop around if you'd like until then!"

He kissed my forehead before walking to the bathroom. I turned my attention to the living room, looking at all the framed pictures of his friends and family. In one, there was a blonde man that looked just like Naruto, and a vibrant red-headed women that grinned like him.

" Those are my parents."

I jumped, but he secured me by wrapping his strong arms around me. He laughed apologetically.

" Didn't mean to spook you."

" Hn."

He pointed to the man.

" That's Minato-"

To the woman.

-And that's Kushina. If you decide to stay, you'll get to meet them in a couple months."

" In a couple months?"

He rubbed my arms lovingly...

" Yeah, I do have to court you."

He kissed my head.

" C-Court me?" 

" Mhmm, you didn't think I'd just let you leave without a challenge, right?"

" No? I'm not sure-"

He spun me around and moved my hair behind my ear.

" You'll see, but for now- go hop into the bath, yeah? I left a towel there and a change of clothes."

I nodded.

" Alright...thank you."

He flashed a big smile at me.

" Of course."

...

I ended up in an oversized orange hoodie and white shorts three sizes too big, so I didn't put them on. Haku wasn't lying when he said Naruto was obnoxious...I cringed, his death was still a sore wound for me.

I went to the kitchen where Naruto was putting away dishes. I only leaned out the door only enough for him to see half of my face and one of my shoulders, this hoodie is a horrible color and I have every right to be embarrassed!

He turned around and cocked his head at me.

" Are you hungry or thirsty?"

I shook my head.

" Okay, then let's head to the room, it's getting late and you're probably tired huh?"

He grabbed my hand again, but not before eyeing me up, and lead me to the bedroom.

...

Naruto's POV:

I can't tell you how amazing it was to have Sasuke lay in MY bed, in MY hoodie, and in MY arms! He had his head on my chest when I got curious.

" I know you're tired, but can you please tell me what happened to you, Love?"

His face flushed as he got closer to me.

Ever since our fight, it looks like he's been getting comfortable around me more. Thank god, I don't want him to feel threatened by me.

" A wolf attacked me and another prey..."

I couldn't stop the growl that came from my throat. Who would ever dare hurt my mate? He looked at me with wide-eyes.

" Will you let me see?"

He shook his head and furrowed his brows, trying to grab my wrist but he was too slow.

" I need to see, Sasuke. I need to know how much damage he did."

I hiked up the hoodie, ignoring that he had no pants on, and looked at the vibrant scratch marks along his side. I leaned over to him and placed butterfly kisses on them, rubbing his hand in mine.

" What happened to your friend?"

I heard him swallow, and I smelt the sadness before I saw it. His lips were instantly pulled into a frown and his eyes got glossy, he was going to cry.

" Oh baby, come here, I got you."

I slid back up and wrapped my arms back around him, letting him bury his face in my neck. My heart ached as I felt his tears on my skin. He shook and grabbed onto my shirt tightly.

" I-I couldn't do a-anything...I couldn't h-help h-him..."

" Shh, I know I'm probably not the only one to tell you, but it's not your fault."

" Yes it is! Look where I am now! With some g-guy that I just met, and I'm a total m-mess."

I shushed him again and hooked two fingers under his chin, bringing his tear stained face to look at me.

" Listen Love, you're gonna get to know 'this guy', and I'm gonna get to know you. I don't care if you're a total mess, ha more like a hot one..."

He huffed cutely and turned his head away, his frown loosening slightly.

" What was his name? I actually might know him, then we could at least grieve together." 

Sasuke shook his head.

" No, you don't need to be sad too, that's unfair to you."

" By your tone, I'm guessing that I do know him."

He avoided eye contact at all costs, pulling his hands away from me. I grabbed them and pressed kisses against his knuckles, staring him down.

" It was...it was H-Haku."

As expected, my trying cheery mood instantly died. Haku was such a caring friend, always willing to help if asked.

" Oh..."

Now I needed comfort. I slid down and pressed my face into Sasuke's neck, breathing hard to try and suppress my tears.

" I told you that you'd get sad."

" No no, it's okay, at least I know now."

I felt so much better holding him, feeling his soft but lean body against my hard and strong one. I looked up and saw how his eyes fluttered tiredly.

" Its okay Sasuke, it'll all be okay."


	6. Part 6

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up to the smell of food. The spot beside me looked laid in, but no one was there. I reached from underneath the blanket and placed my hand there-it wasn't warm- so my best guess is that Naruto is in the kitchen.

I got off the bed and stumbled my way to said area, my eyes had always been blurry when I woke up. I stood in the archway and yawned, rubbing the sleep from them.

When I opened them again, Naruto turned to me, holding a pan of eggs and smiling like he was just blessed by god himself.

" Good morning Love, did you sleep alright? Yesterday was pretty tiring huh?"

I felt blood rush to my face. Yesterday? What did we do yesterday?

' Oh, the crying.'

I cleared my throat, trying to get a hold of myself.

" Yes, at least I think I did..."

Naruto turned off the stove and pulled out a chair, motioning for me to sit. He pushed me in and set a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage down in front of me before kissing my head.

" You're so cute when you wake up, Sas."

All that hard work I went through vanished and I felt myself blush. Why was he being so sweet?

" T-Thank you for breakfast..."

He grinned and sat down, his plate had a lot more meat on it. I tried to think little of it, it wasn't a big deal.

" No problem Love, I hope you like it."

I nodded and was about to pick up my fork when I watched Naruto raise up his. How would you describe them-large? For a human yes. Large white fangs bit down on a sausage link, tearing through it easily.

' Just like Haku.'

I immediately averted my eyes- I shouldn't think about that, it would do me no good. He must have noticed, because he suddenly stopped and looked at me worriedly.

" Sasuke? What's wrong, you seem disturbed?"

I played with my fingers under the table. Should I tell him the truth? I darted my eyes to look at him then looked back down. Lying wouldn't get us anywhere.

" It's just your fangs...I only know like, two other alphas, so I wasn't expecting it."

Naruto run a hand through his hair, propping his forehead in his palm.

" Oh god, I'm sorry. I forgot that you're human-no offense. I wish I could put them away for you, but only omegas can do that, and since I'm a prime alpha, mine are bigger than a normal alpha's."

" I see. Don't be ashamed, I'm not going to ask you to hide something that's part of you. It's not right."

He automatically grinned at me, showing his fangs again. Suddenly they don't seem as fighting. I picked up some eggs and took a bite, they were really good. I was about to compliment Naruto, but my mouth went dry as he took a gulp of water, his strong, tan neck moving with it. As I observed earlier, he's very built...in a really hot way.

" T-The eggs are great."

He beamed at me again. He was such a positive person.

" Thank you! I've always been a bad cook, but when I moved out my parent's den, I decided that it was time for me to learn!"

He's so good natured, willing to learn to be independent.

...

Naruto's POV:

Seeing Sasuke stand there rubbing his eyes in my hoodie did things to me that I can't even label. I wanted to do nothing other than devour him right then and there, make him feel so good, make him cry my name.

I was able to pin down the raw sexual growl about to escape my throat, it wouldn't be a good time to show him that- too early.

Half way through breakfast, I stopped and set my fork on my empty plate.

" So for today, I thought that you can call or text your alpha- I mean parents, so we can meet. I'd like to know who's been taking care of you, and I want to show that I'll do the same."

He blushed and nodded, doing the same with his fork.

" I live with my brother, I'm not sure if he's busy, but I'll call him and see."

" Sounds good! I washed your clothes last night after you fell asleep, so just go get dressed and we'll leave. they're on the dresser."

" Alright...thank you."

...

Normal POV:

After Sasuke got dressed, he came to sit next to Naruto on the couch, pulling out his sleek black phone to call his brother.

" Hello? Sasuke?"

" Hi Nii-san."

" Is there a problem? The Chase ended yesterday and you didn't call me, so I'm not sure what's going on with you?"

" No, there's nothing wrong. I should have called you yesterday like you said, but I was exhausted and went to sleep shortly after I got to Naruto's place."

"...Naruto? That was your alpha, right?"

" Yes."

" So you got caught?"

It went silent, and Naruto could sense the building agitation in his mate's scent. It was like a thunderstorm, and the lightning would strike soon.

" Well obviously."

" Oh good. You had me slightly worried there, Ototo. I almost thought something happened."

" Good? I lost The Chase and you're saying good? I thought you said I'd win, what the fuck ever happened to that?"

" I looked at your alpha's resume after you went to sleep, he's been in The Chase for two years before this one, there was no way he'd lose this year."

" What the fuck ever Itachi. He wants to meet you today, so meet us at the cafe in 45 minutes. Bye."

"Good bye, little-"

Sasuke hung up before he could finish his sentence. He huffed, glancing at Naruto apologetically.

" Sorry, I hope I didn't come off as too rude. He's just a fucking hypocrite."

Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke's hand and brushing his lips against his knuckles.

" No, I don't mind at all actually. I like a little spice."

Sasuke huffed again, turning his head and blushing.

...

When they got to the cafe, Naruto let Sasuke take the lead. He had never been there, so he didn't know his way around. They walked up to a podium, where a pretty blonde omega stood with big green eyes. When she noticed Naruto, she immediately started to let her scent out more, but of course, Sasuke didn't notice.

He softly placed a tanned hand on the small of Sasuke's back, rubbing smoothingly. The brunette just glanced at him, and turned to the omega.

" There should be a reservation for Uchiha, we're the other two guests."

She took a look at Sasuke and blushed, pushing out more of her scent, but then she must have realized that he was a human, and backed down.

" Oh, yes alright. Please follow me back here."

The omega was swinging her hips in a seductive way, but Naruto could only focus on his mate's own moving hips. It was almost like he was rotating them, but they still moved side to side, it was alluring.

When the table was in sight, Naruto dropped his arm, he didn't want to seem handsy in front of Sasuke's big brother.

...

Naruto's POV:

The waitress turned to us, blocking our view from the other person at the table.

" Well, here we are!"

She looked at me, fluttering her eyelashes, but they'll never be as pretty as Sasuke's

" Just let me know if you need...anything."

Sasuke's assertive voice cut in.

" Thank you, that'll be all."

' Damn'

She walked away, pouting. The other man, Itachi, stood up. He looked like an older and more mature version of Sasuke. He had long black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, eye lines marked his cheeks. He was wearing black scrubs with a white lab coat over it, he was a doctor.

He raised his hand and I shook it, making sure my grip was just as firm as his.

" You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

" Hello Itachi, I'm glad we could meet."

We put our hands down and he turned to Sasuke.

" Good morning Ototo, you look well."

" Yes Nii-san, I'm fine. Can we sit now?"

My manners kicked in and I pulled out the chair opposite from Itachi's, pushing it back in once he sat down. I sat beside him and folded my hands together in front of me.

" So, Mr. Uzumaki, what do you do for a living?"

" Ah, please, call me Naruto. But I actually do a lot of substitute teaching, with being a gym trainer on the side. I'll also volunteer at military camps with my father periodically."

" Oh? Both are decently high paying jobs, are you aiming to be a teacher of some sort? Or maybe go into combat?"

" I think I'm going to shoot for a teacher. Now that I have Sasuke, I'm not sure I could stand being away from him for months while being a soldier."

I blushed a little bit and rubbed my neck. I had to be honest!

Itachi smirked at Sasuke.

" You have him absolutely whipped, you know that right?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows cutely, and Itachi was right, I'm tied around his finger.

" As if! I hardly doubt that, we just met yesterday."

Itachi shook his head, turning back to me, smiling easily.

" Don't worry, when I first held him after he was born, I knew I'd forever do anything for him if he asked. Isn't he just the sweetest thing when he's asleep? But then he wakes up, and most of the time he'll become the meanest person you'll ever meet."

I laughed. I really like Itachi, his personality was a lot different from Sasuke's.

" I agree with you there, haha. But he woke up this morning and was adorable-didn't snap at me one bit?"

" Did you make him breakfast?"

" Yeah?"

" That explains it, here soon enough, when he gets to know you better, he'll tear you a new one."

Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

" Like you'd know, you're not there half of the time anyways. It's not like you ever make me breakfast, dinner, or lunch."

I stayed silent as Itachi frowned before giving me a uneasy smirk.

" See what I mean? He kind of has attachment issues, so it's a good thing you want to be a teacher."

" I do not!"

We both chuckled again before Itachi continued.

" So you said that you volunteer with your father at military camps, was he part of combat?"

" Yeah, him and my mom actually. My dad was army and my mom was a chief, I spent a lot of time around tough men and strict rules."

" Hm, Sasuke, I think it's time for the talk."

Sasuke just put his head in his hands before Itachi started.

Oh boy...

" Naruto, you seem like a very good man. You have manners, you come from a honorable household, you have a future in mind, stable jobs, and you're insanely nice. I have no doubt that you will take excellent care of Sasuke, but I must warn you; If you ever hurt my baby brother or do anything that remotely hurts him, both physically and mentally, I will personally hunt you down and ruin your life. You'll never have a job, friends, or pride ever again. Do you understand, Naruto Uzumaki?"

I gulped. He's very intense, but I won't back down.

" Yes. I will do everything in my power to make him as happy as possible. I won't ever hurt him, I'll cherish him and love him. I'll treat him as I would my own omega, my own mate, even though he's human. I'll protect him and make sure he's safe at all times. I'll do my absolute best, Itachi, I promise you and him that."

Sasuke looked at me, bewildered and blushing. Itachi beamed at me and nodded.

Hopefully everything would go alright.


	7. Part 7

Sasuke's POV:

All three of us walked out of the cafe. Itachi and Naruto laughed together about something, but I wasn't paying attention until Itachi tapped my elbow.

" Ototo, do you want to come back with me so you can get your things? Or I could pack them myself and drive to Naruto's house?"

" I'll go back with you, it'll be faster because I know what to grab."

" Alright."

He turned to Naruto and held his hand out again.

" Well, it was nice meeting you Naruto. I hope we'll get another chance to get to know each other more."

He shook his head.

" Yeah, totally! You seem like a pretty cool guy, Itachi. It was nice to meet you too!"

Itachi looked back at me, pointing his finger at his mercedes Benz.

" I'm parked over here, I'll be waiting for you."

I nodded and watched as he walked over. I turned to Naruto, who beamed at me brightly.

" He seems to like you."

" Yeah, I'm really grateful for that! He is intimidating, but I can tell he's kind."

He chuckled, scratching his neck lightly. I cleared my throat before standing up on my toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

' Why did I do that!?'

I blushed and quickly looked away, I could tell he had a smug smile on his face.

" I-I'll be going now, I'll text you when we're coming back."

" Alright, Love. I'll see you in a little bit."

He tried to go in for a forehead kiss but I ducked and walked away before he could. I heard him huff and then chuckle afterwards.

' Not when I'm embarrassed'

...

Halfway to the house, Itachi started his teasing.

" Sooo, Naruto Uzumaki, huh?"

" Nii-saaannnnn stooopppp."

" I think you got lucky, he's nice, caring, well paid, attractive, and-"

" Don't you dare say it."

" He has muscles~"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Yes, Itachi might have found a men's magazine or two while snooping through my room. I tried to hide them well, and I think I did, but he knows me like the back of his hand.

" Seriously Sasuke, I know about your odd man handling fetish, and I'm more than sure he could fulfill such desires."

" Will you just shut up and pull in already!"

He laughed psychotically and pulled into the driveway, unlocking the doors and stepping out. I rushed to the door, just wanting to get what I need before he could tease me anymore. He pulled out the house key and opened the door, letting me shoot inside and up to my room.

' The nerve of him!'

I yanked my closet open and neatly put my five school uniforms into my suitcase, along with multiple pairs of outfits. I grabbed necessities, such as deodorant, a comb, a brush, my phone charger, chapstick, and my wallet. I already had a toothbrush at Naruto's, and I would just use his shower things too, he didn't seem to mind.

" Do you think you'll ever move back in?"

I looked at Itachi, who was trying to cover his concerned features. I went over to him hesitantly and hugged him, laying my head on his firm chest.

" I have to stay with him for three months, but yes, I'll be back Nii-san."

He raised his hand and ran it threw my hair, sighing in what could only be relief.

" Are you going to leave Naruto afterwards?"

I thought about that. Would I? He doesn't seem bad at all, and he's been nothing but good to me...

" No, I don't think I will. I'm going to ride this out and see what happens, I think it might actually be worth it."

" I think that's a very good choice, Ototo."

...

An hour later, I walked into Naruto's front door, huffing at how heavy my bag was. Even though I work out a little, it's not enough for me to get used to heaving up heavy things. Naruto must've heard me, because he stood up from the couch and took the handle, lifting it up easily.

" A little too heavy for you, huh Love?"

" No, but if you think you're so big and strong, go ahead and carry it to the room, blondie."

And he did just that, making sure to flex multiple times just to show off. I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the couch, he was watching Luke cage.

Naruto came back and plopped down on the other side before picking up my legs and putting them in his lap, rubbing my feet and calves.

" I have school tomorrow at 7:30."

He hummed.

" Mmm, you need me to drop you off?"

He pressed into some pressure point in my leg that made me jump.

" A-ah, yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

He pressed it again, watching my face anashamingly.

" No, I don't mind at all."

" T-Thank you, a-ah! Can you stop doing that?"

He cocked his head to the side innocently.

" What? This?"

He pressed it harder and my leg kicked, making my toes curl. He laughed at me before going back to rubbing. I huffed again and we continued to watch TV.

...

The next day I woke up at 6 and got up before Naruto, but it was difficult because he had his arms wrapped around me securely, and he was so so warm. I eventually got out and got dressed, just grabbing a granola bar and some orange juice.

I almost spit it out when I saw Naruto come out in a tight black shirt with army pants. A chain necklace with a blue gem hanging on it dangled against his muscular chest as he walked behind me, lacing his arms around my front.

" Is it wrong that I feel so much older because you're in high school, but we're the same age?"

I finished my drink and set down the cup, shrugging.

" Since we're the same age, it's fine. You're not in school?"

He shook his head, and I felt his soft hair on my neck.

" No, I went to a mostly second-gender school, and we're expected to graduate earlier than humans because we learn faster."

I bit my lip and grumbled.

" That's not fair..." 

He chuckled and kissed my neck sweetly, sending a very exciting jolt through me. I had never felt quite like that before, and Naruto seemed to like it, because he did it again and again.

" N-Naruto, I need to leave."

His hands rubbed my stomach and I had to squeeze my legs tight. My face was burning and I felt like I was about to cry out. All of this touching was sweet, not meant to be sexual, but his kisses...

Before I could stop myself, a whimper escaped my throat, making Naruto stop and breathe on my tilted neck.

" Alright baby, let's get you do school, yeah?"

...

When we got to the front gates, Naruto kissed my forehead and let me hop out.

" Call me when you need picked up again, and have a good day, okay Love?"

" I will, thank you Naruto."

He smiled at me and revved his car again and drove off.

...

It was lunch time and as I sat with Suigetsu and Juugo, I noticed that he kept looking at me, his nose twitching every so often. Juugo was a gentle alpha, always quiet and kind. He probably smells Naruto on me, and Suigetsu could be none the wiser.

" What is it Juugo, if you have something to say, say it."

" Well, I was wondering why you-"

Before he could finish, Karin, my half beta-half alpha friend, slammed her tray onto the table before pointing a painted nail at me.

" What the hell!? Why do you reek of my cousin!?"

' Cousin? How could I possibly know who her cousin is-'

" Oh."

' Uzumaki'

I turned my head away and continued to eat my salad, just wanting to disappear.

" You were his prey in The Chase, weren't you? And he caught you? How could my dumbass cousin catch you- The Sasuke Uchiha!?"

The mention of The Chase must've caught Suigetsu's attention, because he looked at me and shouted.

" Holy shit, no way! You were in The Chase? That's so cool! Was it hard? Did you meet any cute girls?"

" Really Suigetsu!? You're really asking about girls, when Sasuke-kun could've easily been killed!?"

" Shut up, both of you!"

Their mouths shut immediately as they looked at me, confused and angry. I rubbed my temples and sighed, what a fucking headache.

" This is the exact reason why I didn't tell either of you. I knew you'd overreact and ask a bunch of stupid fucking questions. No Suigetsu, I didn't meet any cute girls, you know I'm gay, and yes Karin, Naruto is my alpha."

Using the label ' alpha' left a funny feeling in my mouth.

...

Naruto's POV:

I shouldn't have teased Sasuke like that this morning, that whimper of his drove me nuts. I was so lucky that he let me touch his neck in the first place, I wanted to throw him into the bed and mark him right there. But I know I have to hold back, it's too early.

I got out of my car and walked into the camp, instantly being met with a happy looking Kiba, an always energetic Lee, and a tired Shikamaru.

" Hey guys! Good morning!"

" Yo Naruto! Good morning man!"

Kiba gave me a high five, but stood still after, a smug smirk appearing on his face.

" Oh ho, now I know why you haven't talked to us in the past three days. Getting busy with the prey, huh?'

I flushed, slightly embarrassed with his bluntness.

" I was only busy with making sure he was comfortable. I've been told I'm a bit too much sometimes, and I didn't want to scare him on his first day."

He punched me in the shoulder, laughing.

" I know I know, just wanted to tease you! Hinata wants to stay apart for now, until she can get a stable job and all that."

" Congrats on finding her, man. I think she'll make you really happy!"

He nodded energetically as we made our way to the barracks.

" Speaking of happy- you look like you've been praised by god himself! Is Sasuke everything you ever imagined him to be?"

" Better. I know that I felt something strong for him when I first read his profile, but as soon as I saw him, I knew for sure. Kiba, I really love him."

" I know that feeling dude, so when will we meet this oh so great Sasuke?"

We heaved up some gear and walked back over to the other guys.

" How about this weekend? He doesn't seem too social, so I want him to be comfortable around you guys as soon as possible. He doesn't like too much attention, so just try not to be over friendly, yeah?"

Kiba nodded, handing a training dummy to Shikamaru.

" Got it, dude. Don't worry, I'll behave!"

Somehow, I kinda doubt that.


	8. Part 8

Naruto's POV:

The week literally felt like it flew by. Sasuke has started to open up to me more, letting me touch him and give him affection. At this moment, we were laying on our bed.

It was a fairly warm Friday, but not sweating hot. Sasuke has his head on my chest, emotionlessly watching the TV screen.

' I wonder what he's thinking about...'

My curiosity was pulled away from me by the sound of my ringing phone. The sudden noise made Sasuke jump slightly, so I started to play with his hair, trying to soothe him.

" Hello?"

" Hey man, sorry for the random call!"

" It's not a big deal, Kiba. So what's up?"

" I won't be able to hang this weekend, Mom just told us that we have a safari mission that she's sending me and Hana on. Sorry man."

That was disappointing.

" You're cool, dude. I understand, I won't pull you away from doing something you love. Maybe next weekend, yeah?"

" Sounds good, thanks for being so chill about it, Naruto-you're a good friend!"

I laughed, Kiba was like my brother.

" No problem Kibs, I'll talk to you later."

" Okay, bye!"

" Bye!"

I pressed the end button and put my phone back on the stand. When I looked down at Sasuke to check on him, he was staring at me.

" Were you watching me, Love?"

He scoffed, those pretty lips turning upward slightly.

" I've never known anyone as kind-hearted as you."

When those words left his mouth, a precious blush covered his cheeks and he looked away, suddenly shy.

" Oh? Do I get a reward?"

He bit his lip and lowered his voice.

"... Would you like one?"

I felt my mouth go dry. I grabbed his chin gently and made him look at me.

" Are you offering?"

His blush when darker. He was having a hard time maintaining eye contact.

" I-I suppose..."

I slid my hands down to his ass and laid them there. I needed to be sure.

" You trust me right?"

" Yes."

" You're sure? Because If I start, you can't take it back."

He let out a breath.

" I'm sure, Naruto."

I grinned and pat his butt.

" Great! Now get up and take off your pants and underwear."

He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth, probably to resist.

" Sasuke."

I used my alpha voice, deciding to see how he would take it, since he was human.

" Fine."

' Oho.'

He was slightly irritated, but it seems like he heard the change of tone. Good, I won't use it often, but it's nice to know that it works on him.

Sasuke was wearing a blue t-shirt and short white shorts. He turned his back to me, probably shy. He hooked his thumbs on both sides of his hips and yanked down his bottoms, blessing me with the sight of his perfect ass.

he grabbed his shirt down to cover himself and turned to me, blushing and angry.

" Come here, Love."

I slid over to the edge of the bed and pulled him towards me, making him sit on my lap sideways.

His shirt covered his dick, so I hiked it up to his stomach, revealing his probably slightly-smaller-than average-penis. But I didn't mind, all I could pay attention to was how it was hard and leaking, almost as blushed as Sasuke's face.

" You're so wet."

He gasped when I pressed my finger against his slit, sliding up to the tip.

" I-I'm n-not a w-woman..."

I grabbed it and stroked him with my thumb, the precum making it easier.

" But you're dripping, getting my hand all messy."

I squeezed harder, his hands flying up to my shoulders.

" Hm, what made you like this so fast? Was it humiliation? Excitement?"

" N-No! Ah...it was your, ah, y-your voice!"

That was surprising. I felt myself get harder, his answer and moans turning me on even more.

" So you like getting bossed around, huh Baby? You like being told what to do?"

He pressed his forehead against my neck and whimpered. I forcibly opened his squeezing legs and played with his balls, making him lurch in my arms.

" Sasuke, answer me."

" Yes! Yes, N-Naruto!"

I leaned down and pecked his lips, just wanting to kiss him partially. But he shocked me, because he followed and kissed me fully, his hand sliding up to my neck.

It didn't take long for me to kiss him back, and I loved everything about it. His lips felt like silk, it was cute how he hesitated, he's clearly hasn't had much experience with it. Just the thought of it was enough for me to finally pick him up a little bit, and quickly undo my pants to let my cock out.

His legs were still open, so it slid in between them. I grabbed his thigh and made them close again, trapping my cock.

We pulled our lips apart and he snapped his head down. I couldn't see his face, so I hooked my fingers under his chin again. His eyes were still looking at my cock, wide with his cheeks blushing.

" You gotta move with me, okay Sas?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck, letting me fuck his thighs. They were soft and smooth, letting me slide up and down quickly. Our pace was comfortable, and I was already getting close. Sometimes Sasuke's balls would get in the way, making them drag along my cock in the best way.

He was panting fast, bouncing in my lap. I grabbed his shirt and brought it up to his mouth.

" Here, bite this so it doesn't get ruined."

He opened up and let me put it in, his teeth digging into the fabric. I thrusted a couple more times and I came all over Sasuke's taut stomach.

" Hm!"

" Fuck..."

I let out a few heavy breaths before I flipped Sasuke to his back on the bed. His shirt came out and laid bunched up on his chest, above his nipples. I supported myself with a single arm above his head, laying on my side.

" Thank you, Baby. Now it's your turn."

I immediately latched on to a nipple, not wanting to wait anymore.

" Ah!"

He put his hands through my hair and mewled, squeezing his legs. I brought up a hand to his stomach and slid three fingers through my cum, intending to use it as lube. I lowered them down to Sasuke's ass and rubbed a finger against the puckered skin.

" Ah! W-What? What are y-you you-"

I slid my finger inside and wiggled it, amazed by how tight he was.

" Ah! N-No! I-"

I stopped playing with his nipples and pinned both of his wrists against the bed, his body spread out for me to see.

" I'm going to make you cum-hard."

He gasped and threw his head back, showing me his soft neck. I leaned down a licked it, nipping and sucking.

I started to fuck him with my finger, and as soon as he loosened up, I added a second.

" Ahh~! Ahh~!"

With the way Sasuke clenched around my fingers, I wanted nothing more than to take him right then and there, but all I could do was add another finger.

" O-Ohh~! H-Haaa~!"

I narrowed my eyes and studied him. His shaking body, his open moaning mouth, his flushed face...he was beautiful, everything I want.

He gasped when I hit something, which was most likely his prostate. I quit thrusting and rubbed it, making him go insane.

" O-Oh God, N-Naruto...p-please, I-I need to...haa... I n-need t-to-"

" Does it feel good, Baby? Do you like this?"

" Yes~!"

I let his wrists go and leaned down, sucking the head of his dick.

" Ah~!"

I started to thrust again, but harder. Sasuke cried out and moaned, tempting me even more. I felt his whole body go rigid before he came in my mouth, sobbing with his eyes wide and watering.

" N-Naruto!" 

I swallowed, not wanting a drop of his oddly good tasting cum to go to waste. I was hard again, but I went into the bathroom to grab a wet rag to clean Sasuke's stomach.

" You did so good, Love."

He looked at me weakly, and let me turn him unto his stomach, his knees holding himself up. I pulled out my cock again and started to jerk off to the sight of Sasuke's ass spread out in front of me. I noticed that he had his head turned, watching me and blushing.

" Y-You can touch..."

I smiled and leaned forward, kissing the side of his mouth before pulling back and sliding up my hand along his pale thigh. I pressed my cock against his twitching hole and groaned, I was teasing myself just by doing this, but I want to get as close as I can.

" Can I just put the tip in?"

Sasuke whimpered a little but nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

I moved forward slightly and the head slipped in, immediately being squeezed by a tight heat.

" Ah!"

" Oh God, Sasuke~"

I wanted to thrust all the way in, but it was too early for that-not yet.

...

Sasuke's POV: 

I felt myself shaking.

He was hardly even fucking me, but just the tip of his cock had me wanting more. This man, he-he was something I'd never think I'd ever witness before, but here I am; on my knees, spread out in front of him as he teases me in the worst way possible.

I know he wants to too. He wants it just as much as I do, probably even more, but something is holding him back; I need to know what, so he can-

" Mmm~!"

My thinking was cut off when I suddenly clenched even more, he stopped his shallow thrusting and groaned.

" Jesus fucking Christ- Sasuke you-you're amazing."

I blushed and he pulled out. I felt him slide against my ass before hot spurts of cum landed on my back. I was half-hard and I tried to will it away, but of course-Naruto noticed and pumped me, playing with my balls unashamedly.

" Ah..."

I came again in his hand, closing my eyes and panting softly. He cleaned my back and turned me around, making me lay on top of him. He was in nothing but his light blue boxers, and I was just in my shirt. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead before I remembered.

" One of my friends-he's having a cookout tomorrow, if you'd want to go to that..."

He hummed and moved to lay on his side, pressing me against his strong chest.

" Sure, it'd be nice to see what kind of people you hang out with. Ah, I also have a doctor's appointment in the morning, do you want to tag along?"

" Okay, just wake me up..."

I yawned and laid my head on his chest, about to pass out.

Tomorrow is a new day.


	9. Part 9

Sasuke's POV:

I'm currently slipping on my shoes.

It's 9:00 and we're about to head out for Naruto's appointment. He said that it's just a check-up, just to make sure that everything is as it should be.

I'm not concerned, Naruto seems to be a very healthy man-except he has a crippling addiction to ramen.

" Oh hey, wait a sec."

Naruto walked up to me and yanked up the side of my shirt.

" Hey! What are you-"

He slid his hand to my side, where that other wolf scratched me.

" It looks like it's healing well. I just wanted to check, especially after yesterday and the way you were moving."

" I'm okay, I feel fine."

I blushed thinking about last night, I wasn't expecting that to happen anytime soon...

He dropped my shirt and gently grabbed my arm and hand, looking at the faded scratches.

" Did I hurt you when I pinned you down?"

I blushed even harder. He says it so casually!

" N-No, I didn't mind."

He grinned smugly and pecked my lips, holding my hand and leading us to his car.

...

" Oh? Is this the famous Sasuke you haven't shut up about for a whole month?"

A blonde woman with hazel eyes and the biggest chest I've ever seen walked into the room, studying me.

" Granny! Don't say that! You're embarrassing me!"

Naruto's face was flushed as he covered his face and looked down. The woman bursted out laughing and pat his back.

" You're my grandson, of course I'm gonna embarrass you in front of your new mate!"

She calmed down and held out her hand. I shook it as she introduced herself.

" I'm Tsunade Senju, Naruto's grandmother."

" It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Senju. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

She let go and waved her hand.

" Na na, call me Tsunade. You're Naruto's mate, and he seems very fond of you, so no need to be so formal."

" Alright, Tsunade."

She grinned and turned back to Naruto.

" Okay Brat, let's start your check-up!"

...

Tsunade pumped the inside of Naruto's elbow as he told her about work.

" Dad said that he has the money he owes you. What was it from? Did you guys bet again?"

" Yes."

She wiped the spot.

" You guys did? On what? Was it something about me?"

" Shut up for now Brat, I have to put the needle in."

I turned my head away and closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch.

" What's wrong, Sas?"

I was about to talk before Tsunade cut me off.

" He obviously doesn't like needles, Brat."

" Oh."

I couldn't tell what expression Naruto had on his face, but from his voice, he sounds a little concerned.

" Okay, that's all I need. I'll be back in a couple minutes to tell you your results."

I opened my eyes again as she shut the door. I let out a breath and looked over to Naruto, whom was staring at me.

" Come here, Love."

I was hesitant, but I went to him anyways. I leaned against the bed he was sitting on, then he started to rub my neck, brushing his thumb up and down.

" You're scared of needles, huh?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

" So what."

" Well, if it makes you feel any better-I'm scared of ghosts."

" That doesn't count, ghosts aren't real."

He spun me around to face him.

" You can't say that! You don't have any proof-oh you cheeky bastard!"

I knew I had a big smirk on my face, he finally realized that I was messing with him.

" You-you're probably afraid of hair clips!"

" Hair clips can't hurt you."

" Well ghosts can! Have you watched Annabelle?"

"It's a movie. And that's not a ghost, idiot-that's a haunted doll."

" Well it's haunted by a ghost then!"

" No, an evil spirit."

" Same thing!"

" Ghosts were people that died and are stuck to one place, which can be cleansed. Spirits however- are people's personalities and stay in a place forever, and can not be removed."

Suddenly, he pushed my head towards him and kissed me hard, successfully shutting me up.

" You talk all smart, but there's something better you can do with that pretty mouth of yours."

I looked up at him and blushed, about to snap out a reply-but then the door was opening. I rushed back over to the chair and crossed my arms, making a bored expression.

Naruto was grinning and folded his arms above his head, flexing his biceps.

" So, anything new?"

" Hm, not really. Very high testosterone as always, expected from a prime alpha. But your dopamine and oxytocin has gone up quite a bit...no doubt it's because you have Sasuke."

He cocked his head, looking just as confused as me. How could I affect him like that?

" What are the last two? What do they have to do with Sasuke?"

" Here."

She took off her stethoscope and motioned me over.

" Sasuke, hold Naruto's hand and look into his eyes."

I did as she said, setting all my attention to those ocean blue eyes. She put her stethoscope to Naruto's chest and nodded before walking over to a machine. She grabbed two straps with a cable on them and put them around one of our wrists.

" Naruto, keep looking at him. Sasuke, look at the screen."

She pointed to the top, where Naruto's heart rate was spiking.

" When looking at someone they're attracted to, a person's flight or fight response normally turns on, but it's different for prime alphas. He's looking at you, thinking of you, focusing on you, touching you; his heart is excited because his instincts are telling him that you are his mate."

I blushed, which made my heart rate spike insanely high.

" Now Sasuke, you look at him. Naruto, look at the screen."

I watched as a look of amazement appeared on his face.

" Wow!"

Tsunade took off the straps and put them back onto the machine before tapping her chin.

" Ne, Sasuke...do you know about alpha instincts?"

I shook my head.

" I only know that they're stronger than the other genders and humans."

" Well, while you're here-let's educate you more!"

She walked behind me and I saw Naruto's eyes narrow at her.

" Just follow along and watch Naruto the whole time, okay? Don't say anything, just look."

I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me, sliding up to my neck then down to my thighs.

" Granny..."

I could tell Naruto was clenching his teeth. When he talked, his voice rumbled.

" Come on Brat, let it out. You've probably been holding back."

He whined slightly.

" But I don't want to scare him! He hasn't been around a lot of alphas!"

" Fine then."

She tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

" Do you want to see it?"

" I'm curious."

" Okay, then I'm going to touch you, is that alright?"

I thought about it. I normally like to work people up, so I think it'll be worth it to see Naruto when he's like that.

" Go ahead."

She slid back up to my chest.

" I'm going to touch you like a woman, so just relax."

She rubbed my chest as if I had breasts, then she slid down to my crotch, pressing two fingers together and rubbing me. I didn't react, I wasn't turned on. But I did stare at Naruto, who suddenly growled loudly.

Tsunade immediately flew her arms up and stepped away.

" See? It's that simple. Sasuke, that right there was his growl of course."

She walked over to him, tapping the middle of his chest and his throat.

It bubbles up from his chest and travels up his throat, he can control the tone based on his lips and mouth."

She grabbed his ear, making him whimper.

" There's his cry."

She hummed and pulled away, tapping her foot.

" Now how can I make you bark...you know what? He doesn't need to see that now."

She looked at me then back to Naruto.

" Have you used your alpha voice yet?"

" Yeah..."

" How did it go?"

" He listened."

She turned back to me.

" Interesting...humans normally don't react to second-gender voices, so you've had to witness it before...have you been with a second-gender person?"

I thought about it.

" No, I do have two second-gender friends, one is an alpha, but he's very quiet and hardly ever talks."

" The only other logical options are in public...or porn."

I blushed and quickly averted my eyes, but she noticed.

" Oh? A domination kink? Well that explains it, many alphas use their voice for that, so there's where you heard it."

She laughed and I felt even more flustered.

" No need to be ashamed! My husband writes porn for a living-I've heard much worse. This concludes your appointment, Naruto. Let's go schedule your next, shall we?"

We both got up and he grabbed my hand, holding it a way he's never have before.

...

Naruto's POV:

As soon as we got to the car, I pressed Sasuke against the door and lowered my head, licking his ear.

" No wonder you acted so good for me yesterday."

He let out a shaky breath and turned his head.

" It's so embarrassing."

I kissed his cheek, then his neck.

" No no, it's great. It's nice. I like that you like it, because I love doing it to you~"

He pushed at my chest, looking away and blushing.

" Come on, let's get going-I don't want to be late."

...

I pulled in and noticed multiple other cars. In the front yard there was a blue sign with dark blue letters on it:

' Welcome to Suigetsu's Cookout!'

We walked in and the house had a decent amount of people in it. They were all chatting and seemed to be having a good time. Then a guy with white hair, purple eyes, and pointed teeth turned to us, his whole face lit up.

" Yo Sasuke! I can't believe you actually came!"

He squinted his eyes at me before they widened.

" Oh! Is this the 'stupid cousin' Karin's been ranting about? Nice to meet you, I'm Suigetsu!"

We shook hands, he seemed like a cool dude.

" Nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto! And what's this I hear about Karin calling me a 'stupid cousin'?"

He laughed and patted my back, leading me and Sasuke away.


	10. Part 10

Sasuke's POV:

I let Suigetsu and Naruto walk away, I didn't need to follow him around like a dog. I went to the glass back doors that led to the backyard, furnished with almost everything blue.

I spotted Karin and Konan talking and went to sit with them. From what I can tell, almost all of the Akatsuki were here, the ones that I don't know may be Sui's brother's friends.

Konan looked at me and smiled.

" Hello Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a while-busy I assume?" 

" You can say that."

Karin scoffed and crossed her arms.

" Oh please, the only thing he's busy with is my cousin!"

I sneered at her.

" Karin..."

She waved her hand and puckered her lips.

" Speaking of which, is the idiot here? With the way he is, I doubt he'd let you alone so soon after The chase."

" Yes, Suigetsu dragged him off somewhere as soon as we got here."

" How did I not see that coming? Of course he'd leech onto him the first meeting, that fucking slug!"

Konan snickered.

" Karin, do you always call him such rude names? You've known each other for years-you'd think you would both be in love by now!"

Karin blubbered and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

" K-Karin? A-And Suigetsu? In l-love?"

I threw my head back and wheezed. Like that would ever happen!

" They might fight like an old couple-but they don't love like one!"

I was still chuckling when strong arms wrapped around me from behind, a nose brushing against my neck.

" Your laugh is amazing, Love."

I relaxed when I heard Naruto's raspy voice, looking away because I normally never laughed at all.

Karin shot up and pointed a finger at him, her glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Naruto! You stupid cousin! I can't believe you never told me that you won The Chase this year! And you-"

She pointed at me.

" I don't care if we already talked in school about this, you should've told me!"

Naruto pulled me into his lap and put his head on my shoulder, huffing.

" Let it go Karin, we're both okay, right Baby?"

He rubbed my hand and nuzzled me more, but I could care less about that now-he called me baby, in public!

" N-Naruto, don't call me that!" 

" But you seemed to like it last night~"

I felt my face flush and threw off Naruto's arms, getting up and walking away.

" I'm getting something to eat."

...

I sat at the table, quietly eating my salad as Kisame and Zetsu watched me in disgust.

" Mini Ita, I don't know how you can eat that, doesn't it taste plain? Maybe you should have a burger? Y'know, there's so much different things you can put on it, so many ways to make it taste better-but you're eating basically grass."

" I think it tastes fine, Kisame. You can make salad out of different things too."

" But Saaasssuukkeeee, I can't believe how content you seem, you know I consider plants as my own."

" I don't care, Zetsu. I'm not going to change my eating habits just for you."

" So cold."

I heard Naruto's voice as he kissed the top of my head and sat beside me, a burger and some chips on his plate.

Kisame looked at him with his beady eyes.

" So this must be the Naruto guy Itachi was talking about."

Naruto smiled and offered a handshake.

" Yep, that's me! And you are?..."

" Kisame Hoshigaki, Suigetsu's older half brother."

I got up and left them to chat, I'd come back after throwing my plate away.

As I tossed my plate into the garbage and turned, I saw him walk through the door.

He was in his human form, but I immediately noticed the scar across his nose, still angry and red. 

The wolf that killed Haku.

...

Naruto's POV:

I noticed it immediately.

A huge spike of fear just flared up in Sasuke's scent, but I didn't want to cause a uproar, so I politely dismiss myself from me and Kisame's conversation to get to Sasuke.

In the kitchen, he stood frozen, staring at something.

" Love?"

He didn't answer me. I followed his gaze to an alpha with short black hair and bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face.

" Sasuke."

He slowly looked at me with terrified black eyes, unshed tears gathered in them. I hurriedly stepped in front of him and wrapped my arms around his shaking body, covering his sight of the seemingly source of his fright.

" Is it that alpha Baby? That man with the bandages?"

A nod.

" Who is he? Do you know him?"

He looked up at me, his lips pressed tight in a frown.

" H-He..."

I rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

" T-The one w-who..."

He gulped, a tear finally escaped.

" Killed H-Haku..."

The reality of the situation smacked into me like a bag of bricks. I knew right then and there that we had to leave, because if we didn't-I'd do something drastic.

" Okay Sasuke, we're going to leave right now-okay Baby? Don't worry about saying goodbyes, I'll handle everything- I just need you to focus on me, don't look at anyone else."

He nodded and I lead us out the kitchen. To get out, we'd have to walk past the man, but I should be able to shield Sasuke from his view.

" Hey Suigetsu, we're gonna head out. We had a great time, I hope we can do this again sometime!"

I had to be confident, I had to cover Sasuke's terror with my own scent.

" Okay man, but before you leave- let me introduce you to Zabuza!"

'Zabuza, so that's his name.' 

I side glanced him, nodding to show my acknowledgement.

" Hey, nice to meet you."

'Not really, he hurt my mate!'

He nodded back.

" You too...who's that you have in your arm?"

'Shit.'

" My mate, he's really shy-he's had enough social time for today."

Suigetsu snorted. I tried to give him a warning look, but he totally ignored it.

" Sasuke? Oh please, more like bitchy!"

He spun us to face Zabuza and I could no longer shield Sasuke. Zabuza eyed him up and down before giving off a cocky scent.

" My, what a pretty human you have...I just lost mine, he was beautiful like this one..."

I knew that he was talking about Haku, no question about it.

" Thanks..."

" Does he behave? If not, I'll definitely take him off your hands for myself."

I felt Sasuke press against me more, trying to hint that we needed to go.

" No, he's perfect. Now we have to get going-"

I opened the door and we speed walked to the car, I held Sasuke's paler-than-usual face in my hands and stroked his cheeks.

" It's alright Baby, we're alright. You did so good, so good at staying strong for me."

I kissed his forehead and leaned back in my seat, one hand on the wheel and the other holding his hand.

" I would never get rid of you, so don't you ever worry about that. I'm keeping you forever."

He squeezed my hand back.


	11. Part 11

Sasuke's POV:

I feel horrible.

It was Wednesday and the cookout was 5 days ago, but I still feel horrible. Because of me, Naruto probably didn't really get to enjoy anything. Because of me, we had to leave early.

He was probably tired of me already, realizing that he bit off too much he can't chew. I want him to be happy, and before we met, it seemed like we was doing great. Now he has me to take care of, to watch, to plan around. I feel like an obstacle, in the way of his great life.

If I can, I want to make up for Saturday. I'm not sure how...ramen? I can learn how to make ramen for him, he'd like that...right?

I sat on the floor and leaned over the coffee table, writing ingredients for ramen tomorrow. I heard the door unlock and knew that it was Naruto, but I couldn't bring myself to greet him.

" Thanks for driving me home, Shika! I'll give you the gas money tomorrow."

'Another man?'

" Don't worry about it, you don't live too far-"

I heard some more steps but ignored it, trying to think of more things.

" Who's that?"

I went still for a second and continued to write.

" Oh, that's Sasuke! Sas, come meet my friend!"

I didn't want to, but I got up anyways. He had brown spikey hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and he looked at me with brown bored eyes.

" Sasuke huh? Good to meet you."

He didn't offer a hand to shake, so I just nodded.

" And who are you?"

" Shikamaru Nara, me and Naruto volunteer at the army camp together."

" I see."

Naruto clapped his hands once.

" Aha, Shika, how about you stay for dinner? It's my night to cook, and I'm sure we have enough stuff for the three of us."

" Actually, Choji wanted me to ask if you guys would like to come to the diner tonight. He hasn't seen you in a while, and he wants to meet the person that you can never stop talking about."

I blushed, this was the second time someone said something like that! Why would Naruto talk so much about me? I don't understand...

" I haven't ate at Akimichi in forever! I think that's a great idea!"

He turned to me.

" What do you say, Love? How about we go eat with Shika and Choji?"

" Fine, but just know that you get to take one of my days since you won't be cooking today."

" Fair enough."

...

As soon as we walked in, I was hit with a delicious smell. The diner was furnished comfortably and had a very welcoming environment to it.

A waitress lead us to a table where a large amount of people conversated, loudly enjoying themselves. I suddenly got anxious and stepped back, but was met with Naruto's firm chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned down, making me feel small.

" It's alright Sas, no need to get nervous, they'll like you. Trust me, yeah?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

" I brought Naruto and Sasuke."

He stepped out of they way, and all the attention was on us-well, mostly me. A girl with bleach blonde hair squealed excitingly.

" Oh my God, it's you! You never said bye to us-"

I studied her again and realized that it was the beta that me and Haku stayed with.

" What? Ino, you know Sasuke?"

She pulled a pink haired girl over, whom was the alpha.

" Yeah, me and Sakura know him! He came with Haku..."

I went rigid and kissed my teeth. Naruto ushered me into a seat across from the girls, who looked at me worriedly.

" How are you doing? I know it must've not been easy after what happened..."

Naruto rubbed my arm. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

" I'm...better. It's still hard to not blame myself, but it's getting better."

The pink haired alpha cooed at me, fluttering her eyelashes.

" Sasuke-kun, is there anything I can do? Anything to make you feel better?"

'The audacity-'

" Sakura."

I heard Naruto let out a low growl, it looked like he was going to bare his fangs at her.

" If you haven't guessed by now, he is my mate. It is my place to make him feel the best he can, not yours. You need to back off."

No one else was paying attention to our conversation, and I'm glad. I was shocked, because I haven't seen Naruto this...possessive since the doctor's appointment. Not even with Zabuza.

" You better watch yourself, growling at me. What happened to me always being your #1, huh? And what makes you think that you even deserve him?"

Before Naruto could lash at her, I held his hand and squeezed it.

" I knew I wouldn't like you from the day we met. Like my partner said, I'm his mate. He's supposed to make me happy, and I will do the same. He doesn't have to watch himself, because I think we've both known him long enough to know that he could pin you if he really wanted to. And if anything, he's way over qualified for me. I'm the one that doesn't deserve him, so stop acting like you know everything, because you've only ever judged me on my appearance. I'm his #1 now, and it is reciprocated."

She shut her mouth and looked at me with wide eyes, putting her head down. I grabbed a menu and flipped through it, choosing to get the tomato tart. I handed it to Naruto, he looked at me in bewilderment.

" What?"

...

Naruto's POV:

The rest of the meal went great. Sasuke got a tomato tart, while I of course, got the ramen. Sasuke didn't talk much, only answering with short replies. I don't think he's shy, he's clearly just not a people person.

Even though almost all of my friends were surrounding me, I had a difficult time paying attention to any of them. I could only focus on Sasuke-I somehow always found myself glancing at him, rubbing his hip, or smiling at him.

I've never felt like this before, not even with Sakura, who as been quiet since Sasuke shut her down.

'Like my partner said, I'm his mate.'

God, If that didn't get me hot and bothered, I don't know what else would. Hearing him say it, admitting it...there's nothing better than hearing your mate title themselves as yours.

After Shikamaru dropped us off, we sat on the couch silently.

" So? Do you like my friends?"

" Hmm, they all seem like good people. They're nice, knowing you-I see where they get it from."

I'm totally smitten. I can feel my heart thundering in my chest, getting ready to explode. I gently pushed Sasuke's head to look at me before kissing him softly. He brought up a hand to my hair and played with it, his other on my neck.

" You keep complimenting me, flirting, you know that, right?

He panted cutely against my mouth, kissing me twice before answering me.

" I don't mean to, I'm just telling the truth."

" I still think it's flirting."

" Whatever."

We went back to the soft makeout session, but I decided to make it a little more exciting. When Sasuke pulled back and breathed, I swiped at his bottom lip with my tongue before biting down gently. He still had his mouth open, so I coaxed his tongue to play with mine, making our lips lock again.

" M-Mmmmm."

I pulled his hair and made his head snap back. I continuously pressed light kisses on his open mouth. He tried to bring his head back up, but my hold tightened, keeping it there.

" A-Ahh~"

He tried to follow my mouth, but kept forgetting that he couldn't move forward.

" You look so needy, panting with your mouth open like that."

" Y-You-"

I cut him off and kissed him again and again, never giving him the chance to finish. I let go of his hair, sliding the hand to his waist with my other one and pulling him against me more.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

We both jumped as my phone rang, completely destroying the moment.

" I swear to fucking God..."

I reached over and snatched the annoying thing off of the coffee table, while Sasuke panted, the air fanning across my neck.

" What?"

' Naruto Uzumaki! You will not use that tone with me!'

'Oh shit.'

" I'm sorry Mom, I was just kind of busy. I didn't want to sound so rude, sorry."

' It's fine, just check your phone next time.'

" I will Mom, but why did you call? Is everything okay?"

' Don't worry Naruto, me and your mother are just fine. She wouldn't stop talking about how you finally won The Chase, she can't wait to meet this Sasuke person.'

I heard my dad's voice chip in, he chuckled.

" I'll bring him around sooner or later, for now-I just want him to get used to me."

I looked down and noticed Sasuke staring at me again. I held his gaze and rubbed his back, his pupils were blown wide and his eyes were very unfocused. He looked like he was about to fall asleep without knowing it.

" Hey Mom? I'll need to call you later, I promise I will."

'-huh? Alright sweetie, we love you!'

" Love you guys too." 

I hung up and sat my phone back down, being careful not to jostle Sasuke.

I brought a finger up and moved it left and right, but his eyes were still. I checked his pulse and he was breathing just fine. I looked down and found that he was tapping his pointer on his third knuckle, so soft that I could barely hear it.

His head suddenly twitched violently and he blinked rapidly. All I could do was stay still and watch. After he was done, he looked back at me and rose an eyebrow.

" What? Did I do something?"

I gently grabbed his face and studied his eyes. They were back to normal, following me. I checked his pulse again; breathing was fine.

" You spaced out really bad, you weren't moving or saying anything..."

He cringed and brought a hand to his face, but stopped when he saw it shaking. He frowned and gulped. I took it and kissed his knuckles, trying to calm him down.

" I'm sorry, I have absence seizures."

I snapped my head up and wrapped my arms around him, scared shitless.

" You were seizuring?" 

" Yes, but it doesn't harm me. I just stare and I'm oblivious of everything."

" Why? What happened Baby?"

He pressed against my neck and took a deep breath in.

" I watched my mother get killed."


	12. Part 12

Sasuke's POV:

After I told Naruto about Mom getting killed, for the past 24 hours, he's been doing nothing but babying me. I appreciate the affection, but it was starting to get on my nerves.

I still intend to make him ramen tonight, so I'll have to stop at the store.

" Hey, you don't have to pick me up after school today, me and Juugo are going...bird watching."

'Why the hell did I choose to say that?'

Naruto parked and side-eyed me, I struggled to keep a straight face.

" Bird watching? You're the type to go bird watching? I'm sorry Sas, but I think that'd be extremely boring, even for you."

'Make something else up hurryhurryhurryhurry'

" Well, I find it sad that you get bored by everything that doesn't involve dangerous situations."

" Yeah yeah, I hear ya. I'll see you after I get home, Love."

" See you later."

...

I stood in the soup isle, going over my list:

Miso

Chili bean paste

Sesame seeds/oil

Chicken broth

White pepper powder

Sake

Noodles

Chashu(pork belly)

Leeks

Ginger

Soy sauce

Green onions

Seaweed

Naruto

It may seem like a lot, but the process was simple. Everything else I needed was at home-

Home.

I blushed. Since when did I consider Naruto's house home? I guess I have been living there for a while now...a month.

I shook my head and put the ingredients in the basket. I walked away and tried to think if I should make something for dessert too.

'No, we probably have a ton of junk at the house'

" Sasuke?"

I turned around and saw Ino. She came over and walked with me.

" I didn't think I'd see you here! What are you buying?"

" I'm going to make miso ramen for Naruto tonight..."

" Ooo~What's the special occasion?"

" We had to leave a cookout early because of me, so I...feel bad..."

" Oh sweetie, I hardly doubt Naruto cares, but he'll be elastic when he smells that ramen!"

I chuckled as we got into line.

" You think?"

" Oh for sure! He's like a dog when it comes to ramen!"

...

So far, the ramen process was going good. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Naruto to be here, which was perfect because I just got started on the toppings. I sliced up the pork, cut the eggs in half, chopped up the leeks and green onions, cut the seaweed, and finished it with naruto.

I heard Naruto's truck pulling in and sat the bowls on the table, placing down chopsticks and cups of tea. I went over to my seat and sat down, folding my hands in my lap. I looked at the table and decided that I did a good job.

The door opened.

...

Naruto's POV:

" I'm home!"

I closed the door and locked it, bending down to take off my shoes. I dropped my gym bag on the floor and stretched. Today was a really busy day, we worked the trainees to the bone. I had to shower after the session, so I know I made a lot of progress!

I actually stopped, and that's when I smelled food...ramen!

" Sasuke?"

" I'm in the kitchen!"

I walked over to the kitchen entrance and gaped, there, on the table-was a entire meal! I looked at Sasuke, who just blushed.

" Sit down, blondie." 

I sat like he told me to, looking at the table in amazement.

" Did you...did you make all of this?"

He huffed, crossing his arms.

" Yes."

" F-For me?"

" Yes Naruto! Now eat!"

I gulped and broke apart the chopsticks, grabbing the noodles and bringing them up to my mouth.

My eyes widened, it was almost as good as Teuchi's!

" Holy shit Love, this is...it's fucking amazing! Is this your first time making ramen?"

He blushed and nodded, getting his chopsticks and eating too.

" Though I appreciate it...why did you suddenly make me dinner? I knew today was your day, but this is a lot nicer than usual?"

" I felt bad about the cookout...you seemed like you were enjoying yourself, but then I had to go and mess it up..."

I reached over and rubbed his hand.

" Baby, it wasn't your fault. We couldn't have stayed anyways because just knowing that he's the one who hurt you and Haku...it wasn't just you."

He bit his lip and nodded, looking down.

" Ok, enough of all this gloomy shit! Let's enjoy this kickass meal you made, yeah?"

...

I set my bowl in the sink and wrapped my arms around Sasuke as he washed them.

" Thank you Sas, that was really nice of you."

" It's nothing, I already told you-I felt bad."

I kissed his temple as he dried his hands.

" Well it's something to me...now, is it time for dessert?"

He hung the towel back up and turned his head.

" I didn't make any...we have enough junk food here as it is."

I brought my hand down and cupped his crotch before whispering in his ear.

" I don't want food for a dessert~"

He let out a tiny gasp.

"O-Oh."

I started to rub him, making him squirm and press his ass against me more.

" How could I not do something for you? You deserve a reward, something good, yeah?"

" Y-You, you don't have to-"

I spun him around to face me, pinning him against the counter.

" Alright, then tell me you don't want me to do anything."

He looked down, but I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

" To. My. Face."

He blushed, trying to hold eye contact. It was adorable how shy he got around me sometimes.

" I...I do kind of want it..."

I grinned at him and kissed his perfect lips.

" See? That wasn't too hard, right Love?"

I started to walk backwards with Sasuke in my arms, kissing him and groping his ass. We were standing against the table, the same position as before.

" Turn around and lay your torso on the table for me."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, but did it anyways, his ass and long legs against me.

" Thank you Love."

He made a little noise, but I ignored it and unbuttoned his jeans, yanking them down along with his boxers.

" N-Naruto! What are you doing?"

I leaned over his body and rubbed his thighs, kissing his ear.

"Speaking of doing, let's try something new Sas. Call me Sir, while I eat you out, okay Captain?"

"...Yes S-Sir."

'Fuuuucckkk'

I kissed his ear again and sank down to my knees. I grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them open, letting me see his small pink hole. I licked him and he jerked forward. I held onto his hips and lapped at him more, loving the taste.

" S-Sir? I don't t-think this isn't a-appropriate?"

" What's wrong Captain? Are you scared of getting caught?"

" Y-You know this isn't allowed..."

It made me happy that he was going along with it, though he did seem new to the idea.

" No one else needs to know. Now bend over more and take it, Captain."

" Y-Yes Sir."

He did what he was told, pushing his ass against my tongue. I had enough licking, so I thrusted my tongue inside. It was immediately squeezed as Sasuke cried out and moaned.

" A-Ahh~ Sir~"

I groaned more as I felt him tremble. He was absolutely fuckable, and I want nothing more than to knot him, make him mine. 

He pushed back against my face and panted hard. He was being loud, repeatedly moaning sir.

" Okay Captain, that's enough. I want to hear you shout my name."

" N-Naruto!"

" That's it baby, so good for me today. So good for letting your alpha lick you in such a dirty place~"

He keened as I grabbed his dick, tugging on it and watching his precum drip onto my hand. I nipped him one final time before I turned him over, still rubbing his dick.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm-"

" I know baby, I know."

He was supporting himself on his shaking arms as he cried out, he was on the ledge of finally cumming, so I put my mouth on him and sucked.

"N-Naruto! Ah! Ah!"

I groaned when I tasted his cum shoot into my mouth, drinking it greedily. I left some on my tongue and moved up to his mouth, kissing him.

" M-Mm!"

He whimpered when I made him taste himself, but he still let me lick inside his soft mouth.

" Thank you for cumming, Love."

I picked him up and carried him to our room, slipping on a pair of boxers and one of my shirts before heading back to the living room. I laid him down on my chest of combed my fingers through his slightly damp hair.

He pressed his forehead against my neck and huffed.

" What's wrong Sas?"

"...Tired..."

I rubbed his back.

" Go to sleep baby, you did so good today."

"Mmm..."

And just like that he was asleep. I watched Full House contently when my phone suddenly buzzed. I strained my arm to get it off the coffee table, trying not to jostle Sasuke. I looked at the text from Sakura.

Sakura🌸: Hey, can I come over? I want to apologise for yesterday.

I considered it. She really pissed me off, but she deserves a chance to explain.

Yeah, you have a key. 

...

Sakura's POV:

I knocked on Naruto's door before unlocking it. I was really nervous as I took off my shoes and hung my purse up.

" Hey Sak, we're in the living room."

It was a loud whisper, but I listened anyway. 

Naruto smiled and waved at me, a completely passed out Sasuke laying on his broad chest. I felt jealousy tighten in my chest, but I pushed it down.

" Hi Naruto." 

" Hi, go ahead and sit, not need to be so tense."

" O-Oh, right..."

I sat down on the chair beside the couch, an awkward feel settled in the room.

" Well, like I said over text...I want to apologise for yesterday. I realize that I overstepped my boundaries, and I'm sorry."

" Y'know, since we're being honest, which is probably the best right now...you made me really mad, Sakura. It kinda felt like you were betraying me, with how I used to chase after you, but when I finally get someone, you want to chase after them? That's fucked up Sak, but I'm glad you understand that and you're good enough of a person to admit it."

I let out a breath of relief.

" Thank you, Naruto."

He grinned at me and waved his hand, squeezing Sasuke closer to his chest.

" It's not that big of a deal, but just know I won't be as nice if this happens again, yeah?"

I shuddered as a possessive scent lingered in the air, he wasn't kidding. 

" Naruto...I've never seen you like this before..."

" That's because I have someone that loves me the way I love them. Sasuke is very precious to me, and like any mate would, I'd do anything to make him happy and safe."

Naruto practically growled those words out, but the threatening aura disappeared like nothing when Sasuke made a little noise, snuggling into Naruto more. I felt my face burn, how could a human be so cute?

Naruto closed his eyes and hummed, his one hand playing with Sasuke's hair.

" He was so tired. He's been studying for exams and taking some extra shifts at work, and it's really random."

I giggled slightly.

" Yeah, I can understand with me working at the hospital...and I remember how grinding studying can be."

I stood up and waved.

" I should probably get going, I do have to work tomorrow after all."

Naruto smiled.

" Alright, bye Sakura, have a goodnight!"

" You too!"


	13. Part 13

Normal POV:

Two months later, Sasuke finally got done with his exams, scoring #1 in the whole school. He got a check with a decent amount of money, and was submitted into a once-in-a-lifetime scholarship. If he got accepted, most of his student loans would be covered, and he'd be going to one of the best colleges in the world.

Sasuke was in their room getting dressed when Naruto heard knocking on the front door.

When he opened it, he was met with two decently tall men with serious faces. Dark hair and eyes reminded him of his mate.

He smiled at the men.

" Hello Sirs, what can I help you guys with?"

The older one with long hair cleared his throat, he spoke with a heavy Arabic accent.

" We here for Sasuke, have business with him."

The younger one leaned past the other man's shoulder, he had a slight French accent.

" Please excuse him, English is not his first language, so his grammar is shit. May we come in?"

" Oh, uh-yeah!"

Naruto opened the door wider for them and led them to the couch before going to their bedroom door and knocking.

" Hey Sas? These two scary looking guys that kinda look like you are here, they say they have uh-business with you?"

The door opened and Sasuke stood there with his eyebrow raised.

" Really? I don't have work today though..."

He shrugged and walked to the living room, but froze as his mouth fell open.

" Akhw alam? 'Awbitw? ma aldhy tafealuh huna? aietaqadat 'anak kunt fi faransa?"(Uncle? Obito? What are you doing here? I thought you were in France?)

The younger one waved his hand.

" Yeah, we were, but something came up-and you are needed. And use English-I doubt this guy you're crashing with understands Arabic or French."

The blonde turned to Sasuke, eyes wide in amazement.

" Really Sas! You know how to speak two other languages? That's fucking awesome!"

" Calm down, let's go sit."

...

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch while the other men sat on the love seat.

Sasuke hummed.

" Naruto, meet my uncle-Madara, and my cousin-Obito. Obito and Madara, meet Naruto Uzumaki my...boyfriend."

Sasuke went pink at the words that left his mouth, but lucky no one else saw it, Naruto was too excited.

" Hi! It's nice to meet more of Sasuke's family-I've only ever got to talk to Itachi."

Madara grumbled.

" Weasel, eh? Long haired rodent, but good doctor-still proud."

" Oh leave Itachi alone Uncle-he never did anything bad to you."

" Wouldn't join-good thing Thamin had sense."

Naruto tilted his head.

" Join what?"

Obito slapped a hand over Madara's mouth, chuckling nervously.

" A-Ah, nothing major, just uh, the family tradition! Yeah! The family tradition! Speaking of which-"

They turned to Sasuke.

" Nous aurons besoin de vous pour menacer quelqu'un pour Akatsuki, rien de trop grand - nous avons juste besoin de vous pour recouvrer une dette de cette bêta alcoolique." (We're going to need you to threaten someone for Akatsuki, nothing too big - we just need you to collect a debt from this alcoholic beta.)

Sasuke nodded.

"Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur." (Shouldn't be too hard.)

" Yeah, like I said, nothing big."

Madara made another noise, leaning his forearms on his thighs to get a closer look at Naruto.

" Said name is Naruto?"

He rubbed his neck nervously.

" Uh yeah, that's me!"

" Something off with you. Do not know what is-but something."

Sasuke glanced at the poised position of his uncle, seeming like he was going to attack. Sasuke slid onto Naruto's lap and leaned forward in front of Madara.

" He's a prime alpha, Uncle."

Madara sat back up, looking down at them.

" Prime alpha? Second gender?"

" Yes."

Madara sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms.

" Wonder why felt different. Remind of Hashirama."

Naruto perked up at this.

" You know Hashirama? He's my great grandfather!"

Madara sputtered and Obito gaped.

" Oh, the old fool! I knew something up-can not believe he did that..."

" W-Wait Uncle- what are you implying?"

" Why so confused? Clear he had affair with other woman."

Now it was time for the teenagers to gape.

Sasuke furrowed his brows.

" But I thought he was happy with Mito?"

Madara shrugged.

" Should know they only marry for strength, not love-Thamin. Mito did same as Hashirama, both had separate children."

Naruto gulped.

" M-Mito is my great grandmother...but only from my mom's side..."

Madara nodded.

" Confirms thought. Both cheat, both have children."

Naruto rubbed his head.

" Man, that's pretty fucked up."

Madara hummed.

" Maybe, but not a surprise. Liked each other, but not enough. Happy with other people."

Sasuke stiffened slightly and look back at Naruto.

" I think that makes your parents somewhat cousins."

Naruto blanched slightly.

" Should I tell them?"

Obito huffed.

" Minato-sensei already knows, so I doubt Kushina-onee doesn't."

Naruto sputtered again.

" Wait, you know my parents!?"

Obito clapped his hands.

" Aha! Yeah, I do! I was gone for a long time after you were born-traveling with this old fart!"

He started to elbow Madara and laughed.

" So yeah, you know Kakashi because he stayed around this area. Rin moved to New York the second she turned 18."

Sasuke shifted in the blonde's lap again.

" You know Kakashi?"

Naruto was still gaping.

" How do you know him?"

Sasuke slid off his lap and back onto the couch, rubbing his arm in a shy manner.

" After Mom...passed, we didn't have any other relatives in the country that were old enough to take us in. Obito suggested that Kakashi foster us until Itachi could adopt me, and that's exactly what he did."

Naruto grinned and looked at the other Uchihas.

" It's a small world, yeah?"

They nodded before Madara spoke up again.

" Naruto, how meet Sasuke?"

" Oh! There's this event called The Chase. It gives an alpha the chance to find a mate, but they turn it into some sort of extreme hide and seek."

" So found Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yeah, I found Sasuke."

He looked over at the blushing Uchiha and kissed his forehead, making him even more red.

Obito smiled and sat up along with Madara. He put out his hand towards Naruto, shaking it.

" Well, it was nice to meet you again Naruto, you're gonna become a fine young man."

Naruto laughed.

" It was nice to meet you too, Obito! We should have a get together with all of the families soon!"

" I'd like that!"

He turned to Sasuke, messing up his hair.

" Bye kid, you better stay out away from that snake."

Sasuke grit his teeth, ignoring that last comment, and threw his cousin's hand off of him, huffing and crossing his arms.

" Don't call me kid, me and Naruto are only a year apart."

Obito rolled his eyes and put the shorter Uchiha in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

" Yeah yeah, you're still smaller than all of us-so you're still a kid!"

Naruto laughed as Madara made his way to his nephew. He leaned down and hugged him, combing his hand through the silky raven locks.

" Goodbye, Thamin. Good to see face again, and must thank you for taking job. We pay you good when done."

Sasuke hugged him back, sighing contently.

" Bye Uncle, and you know I don't mind working for you occasionally."

Madara nodded.

" Also, be good for Naruto, he good alpha-he take care of you. Can tell."

Sasuke blushed and looked at Naruto warmly.

" Yeah, I know."

...

After the goodbyes, the couple went back to the living room, where Naruto kissed his mate heatedly.

" Madara was right you know, I'll take care of you forever."

Sasuke hummed as little kisses where sprayed all over his red face.

" Y-Yeah?"

Naruto purred and agreed between kissing his partner's soft lips.

" Oh fuck, yeah I will. Your alpha is gonna be so good to you, yeah?"

The brunette slid back onto the wolf's lap and rolled his hips.

" Good t-to me?"

Naruto pressed his tongue to Sasuke's, his thumb rubbing a perky nipple. He jolted and rolled his hips again, trying to gain more friction. 

But it was all ruined when Naruto's stomach rumbled.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the blonde's embarrassed face in his hands, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

" Sorry, I just haven't eaten since this morning."

Sasuke sat up.

" No, it's fine. What do you want to eat? I can make something?"

Naruto nuzzled his neck.

" There's this diner downtown, it has the best steak sandwiches, and a ton of different salads that I think you'd like."

" Hmm, okay."

...

Sasuke's POV:

We got to the diner, and luckily there wasn't a lot of people there.

We sat down at a booth and ordered. Naruto got the Supreme Steak Sandwich while I got a chicken salad with extra tomatoes. I watched as he gulped down his strawberry lemonade, his lips puckering at the sour taste.

I snickered a little. Naruto is such a great guy, he has a job, money, he's funny, caring, bold, and loyal. He's everything I would look for in a lover...

I felt my face burn and I quickly looked down, focusing on my tomatoes.

" Naruto!?"

I shot my head back up and watched as a blonde woman with purple eyes made her way to us, keeping her gaze on Naruto.

" Shion! It's been a couple years, I thought you went back to the shrine!"

She giggled and I hated it. I could tell I already disliked her.

" Well I did, but recently I came back. The shrine was raided, and it was your father that told us to stay in Konoha until he deems it safe for us to go back soon."

Naruto frowned slightly.

" Did anyone get hurt?"

Shion shook her head, a blush crawling up to her cheeks.

" No, most of us were out when it happened...thank you for asking."

The smile popped back onto his face and they continued to talk. I just decided to eat in silence, I didn't know her and I don't want to.

" Oh! But I do have a favor to ask of you, Naruto."

" Sure! What is it?"

" As you know, I have no siblings-so my mother looks to me for a heir..."

I resisted the scoff that was about to come out of my mouth. I knew exactly what her 'favor' was.

" At the shrine, I can't seem to find the right alpha that will be able to appreciate and love me as an omega..."

I grit my teeth and folded my arms, glaring at her even though she and Naruto were lost in their conversation.

" So I was wondering...if you would like to be my alpha and give me your pups."

Naruto flinched as his mouth dropped open. He was so naive. There was a minute of silence before he raised his hands and shook them, flustered and speechless.

" O-Oh, I-I'm honored to be one of your...o-options-but I already have a mate in mind. Uh, here he is now!"

He finally turned to me and gulped when he saw my face. I know that I was mad, furious even-he pays attention to me for the first time in 15 minutes and thinks that I wouldn't be angry?

" U-Um Sasuke, this is Shion, an old friend I meet about 2 years ago. Shion, this is S-Sasuke, my potential mate."

Her eyes visibly widened when she meet mine. 

I folded my hands, resting my chin on them before throwing a glare a Naruto.

" I'm still amazed by how many people you know, honey."

I smirked as Naruto blushed at the pet name. I wasn't comfortable with saying it, but embarrassing him is worth it.

Shion just stuttered before she composed herself, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

" Oh, nice to meet you, Sasuke. I never thought Naruto would able to bag someone at least mildly attractive, especially such a fine alpha like you~"

Ah, I see where this is going.

Naruto growled a little bit and grabbed my hand.

" He's actually Human, Shion. And I'll have you know that I am way too hot for him anyways."

I smirked and pinched his finger.

" You wish."

It seemed like Shion took the hint and finally said goodbye, walking out all together.

...

When we got home, I was still mad at Naruto. For a second it seemed like he was actually thinking about accepting the offer, all while ignoring me. 

" Sasuke? What's wrong?"

He probably smelt my anger, but I couldn't care enough to reply to him. I kicked off my shoes and hung up my coat before walking into the kitchen. We had some dirty dishes and I don't mind cleaning them, okay?

I heard Naruto stumble in behind me.

" Sasuke? Are you mad about what Shion asked?"

I threw the sponge down and spun to Naruto, seething.

" Of course I'm fucking mad! No, pissed! She had the audacity to just walk up to you and ask you that? And then you ignored me until you panicked?"

Naruto winced.

" I'm sorry, I just haven't seen her in a while and I kind missed her."

I grit my teeth and held back the tears that were pooling behind my eyes.

" If you missed her so much, how about you go ask your dad where she's at and accept her offer? I'll pack up and leave while you can be in her bed fucking a heir into her! "

He stared at me with wide eyes. Normally I wouldn't have lost my cool like that, but I care too much about Naruto to just let this go-like Sakura.

" ...Are you jealous of Shion?"

I scoffed and looked away.

" You know what? Yes, I am. I'm insecure because I'll never be able to give you what you want! So just go to her and have your pups, do what you can't with me. You can even go to Hinata! She looks at you all the time, and even though I'm not second gender, I can tell she wants you! You can go fuck her- I bet she needs a heir too and would be more than willing to let you cum in her!"

Next thing I knew, Naruto was kissing me, and hard. I felt his arms wrap around me and pin me to his body. He grabbed my ass and let out an animal-like growl before panting against my ear.

" Fuck, you just made me go into a rut-hearing you talk like that."

I was picked up and thrown onto our bed, Naruto's hands touching me everywhere. He rubbed my nipples and licked at them when they got hard. I couldn't do anything but cry out.

He growled again.

" The only person I want to fuck is you. I couldn't care less about second gender- you're the only one I wanna fill up with my cum, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

He threw off my clothes and continued to lick and nip at my chest as he stroked my dick.

" I-I, N-Naru..."

He reached over and grabbed what was probably lube, before slipping a finger into me. I gasped at the sudden pressure and held onto his shoulders as he put in a second one, then a third.

"Do you know how many times I thought about fucking you? You look so fucking delicious when you wake up-Every. Single. Morning. Gonna fuck all that jealousy out of your amazing body, gonna mark you so people know we belong to each other."

He kissed me again and again, rubbing my hips and thighs. He opened his blue eyes and stared at me, panting and growling lightly.

" Y-You make it sound like-like you're a-about to e-eat me."

" Hmm? Eat you? You want me to eat you up, baby? Want me to devour you?"

He kissed me again, spit made its way down my chin.

" I-I...y-yes. Yes I-I want you t-to..."

I arched my back as I finally felt him push in. He was big, and I just knew that he was stretching me wide.

" Ah! Ah~! S-So..."

He was in all the way and I noticed that I was shaking. He was pressing against something and I had no idea what it was, but it felt fucking amazing. If only I knew how great it would feel after he started moving.

...

I moaned and cried again for what I felt was the 100th time. When he thrusted, I completely lost it. My legs were on his broad shoulders, letting him go deeper and abuse that spot inside of me. 

His dirty talking didn't help either.

" You're taking my cock so good. Still can't believe how you just pushed me into my rut like that. Wish I could give you my pups, wanna see you all big and round while you carry my litter."

" Naruto! N-Naruto!"

I came, moaning when I felt him cum too.

He pressed his tongue against mine before pulling out and flipping me onto my stomach, yanking my ass into the air and pushing back in.

" M-Me too~I would-I would l-love to have-have y-your p-pups nghhh~!"

He leaned over me and pounded into me even harder. I felt tears running down my face, but I ignored it as he came inside of me again.

" Don't care if you can't get pregnant, still gonna fill you with cum until you're dripping. Gonna breed that perfect ass of yours."

I came for a second time from hearing those words. Then I felt his hot cum running down my thighs.

I could hardly notice when I was turned on my side, but I was aware again as my leg was lifted.

This time, he moved his hips hard and precise, hitting my spot dead on as he stroked my dick again.

I threw my head back against his shoulder and sobbed. I was so sensitive.

He kissed me and gripped under my knee harder.

" That's it baby, take my cock. Is it too much? Feel too good?"

I tried to nod, but I couldn't. I didn't want to talk, but I knew he'd stop if I didn't answer.

" Y-yes, N-Naru~ S-So good."

He groaned. I felt something else press against my ass, but I didn't know what.

" Oh God! I love you so fucking much Sasuke, gonna knot you-gonna mark your pretty neck and cum inside your tight fuckhole."

" I-I love y-you t-too~! Give-g-give it to me, Naruto. W-Want all of y-you." 

He licked a stripe up my neck, sucking my pulse and growling.

" Yeah? Want my fat knot and my mark? C'mon baby, beg for it-tell me how much you want it."

"Y-Yes! P-Please~! N-Naruto please-I c-can't s-stand it-"

I felt something big force its way past my asshole and fangs dig into my neck. I cried and jerked as I came, Naruto's cock still pumping me full.

I was really light-headed, black started to close in on the corners of my vision. I watched as Naruto flipped us, his cock staying inside of me.

His eyes were so full of love, and I tried to kiss him before I passed out but-

My world went black.


	14. Part 14

Normal POV:

Sasuke slowly woke up, his whole body felt weightless and pleasantly sore. He moved his head up, his eyes soaking up the tanned skin in front of him before he was met with intense blue eyes.

He felt his own widen, his cheeks burning. 

Naruto's ocean eyes watched his every move, noticing every detail.

" G-Good morning."

Oh. Oh...he sounded so...fucked. His throat was raw from crying and his voice sounded like a pathetic whine.

Naruto smiled at him, leaning down and pecking his mate's bruised and pretty heart-shaped lips.

" Good morning, Love."

Naruto's voice was deep and husky, filled with love and happiness.

On the juncture of his neck, Sasuke felt a comforting burn, making his whole body flush. He ignored it and laid his head back on his blonde's chest.

Said man rubbed his back soothingly.

"How are you feeling? You did so good for me last night, but you must be sore, yeah?"

" I-I'm fine. Just a little sore, but I'm sure I could walk."

Naruto hummed and sat up, bringing Sasuke up with him.

" Good, I want you to see something, and we should take a shower."

The raven nodded and went to stand up, but a jolt of pain made in fall back into Naruto's arms.

" You were a virgin, yeah? You should probably take it easy, baby. Here-I'll carry you."

Before Sasuke could protest, he was lifted up and gently sat down on the bathroom counter.

" What did you want to show me?"

Naruto turned him so that his eyes fell on his neck. A small area of beautiful swirls covered his pale neck, his cheeks blushing.

" Is t-that..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing the mark.

" My mark? Yeah, and it's all for you Love, no one else will ever have this. No one."

The brunette whimpered at how good it felt, how much love Naruto was showing him.

He watched as the blonde walked over to the shower, turning the water on and grabbing Sasuke again when it was warm enough.

Sasuke was halfway through washing his hair when he felt fingers brush his ass. He immediately pushed at Naruto's chest, shaking his head.

" No, I can't right now. You really fucked me last night, so I'm annoyingly sensitive."

Naruto smirked.

" I need to wash my cum out of you, I mean-unless you want to keep it in..."

The smaller man blushed and looked away before pushing his ass out into Naruto's rough hands.

" F-Fine, just be gentle."

It was embarrassing how easily he opened up. He immediately felt cum fall out of his abused hole, Naruto's fingers scooping all of it out-unashamed.

" Hmm, you know what?"

Those fingers pressed against Sasuke's prostate, making him gasp into Naruto's strong chest.

" I just need you to cum for me, just one more time."

" N-Naruto-"

Pressing harder, another gasp.

" Please baby, for me?"

The fingers moved in and out slowly, making Sasuke shake and cling to his alpha.

" I-I...yeah, I-I can c-cum for y-you."

Naruto purred and kissed Sasuke chastely, as if he wasn't finger fucking him into a pathetic mess.

" Thank you so much, Love."

" Ah~Mhmm~ J-Just once?"

Faster.

" Fuck! Just once for me, yeah? Just need your cum."

Naruto suddenly got a great idea. He sunk down on his knees in front of his shaking mate, kissing the tip of his dripping dick.

" I want you to fuck my mouth."

Sasuke stilled, Naruto's fingers pumping inside him softer.

" W-What? I-I've never-I've never done that before..."

Naruto licked him again, growling.

" Good, don't be shy. I want you to cum down my throat, okay baby? I need to taste your cum."

Pale cheeks turned even darker, but Sasuke pushed into Naruto's awaiting mouth. A flare of dominance ran through him as he yanked the blonde hair below him.

" Hmm, yeah Naru? Want my cum? You sound like such a slut, talking like that. Should you really be the one fucking? Always so eager for my cum, wanting to taste me."

Sasuke was suddenly reminded of the fingers in his ass, making him keen loudly as they thrusted at a brutal place, immediately causing him to be submissive again, like he always was.

" Ah~O-Okay, okay. Y-your fingers are so good N-Naru-love your c-cock t-too."

His blonde growled appreciatively, verbally demanding for more as Sasuke's dick slid in and out his mouth. 

" Knew how to f-fuck me so good last n-night. L-Love being filled by you. Love m-my alpha so much. L-Love y-you."

Naruto pressed his tongue into Sasuke's dickhole at the same time he pressed his prostate.

" Ah~ Ah! C-Cumming, Naru! C-Cumming~"

The alpha swallowed the cum greedily, groaning at the taste. He stood up again and kissed Sasuke, making him taste himself.

They kissed lovingly, slipping wet hands all over each other before finally finishing up.

...

Sasuke laid in their bed, watching TV with nothing but one of Naruto's shirts on. Said blonde leaned down and kissed his forehead, dressed in his gym gear along with his bag.

" I have a couple of people to train today Sas, I'll probably be home around 5:30. We'll have to get more groceries for this week too."

Sasuke turned slightly and kissed Naruto's offered cheek.

" Mmm, alright. I'll make a list."

Naruto smiled at him.

" Bye, I love you!"

" Love you too, Naruto."

... 

Naruto's POV:

When I neared my house, I noticed a blue car parked in the driveway. I narrowed my eyes and pulled in, maybe it was one of Sasuke's friends?

I unlocked the front door and stepped in, instantly hearing yelling from the back half of the house.

I quietly walked to the study, listening to Sasuke's annoyed voice.

" I don't give a damn! I told Orochimaru I'd stop working for him 3 years ago!"

" Well Sasuke, what are we supposed to do? You know he favors you, and Sound could really use the extra workload! Plus, you know now that he's been thinking of you, he'll do anything to have to go back!" 

" I've paid my debt to him, so go back crawling to that snake and tell him he can go fuck himself."

I finally opened the door and was met with an angry Sasuke, an annoyed Suigetsu, a bored Karin, and an indifferent Juugo.

Sasuke's eyes widened at me, his mouth open a little.

" What the fuck is going on?"

Everyone immediately settled down before Sasuke glanced at me.

" It's nothing, Naruto. I made a grocery list, it's hanging on the fridge, go see if there's anything you want to add to it."

I scoffed and made my way over to him, snatching him up against me and holding his chin.

" Bullshit. You're going to tell me right now what you're hiding, or will I have to ask one of them?"

Before he could bite back, Karin huffed.

" Sasuke, it's obvious you can't avoid it anymore, and since you're being a pussy, I'll catch him up."

Sasuke looked away as I moved my eyes to my red-headed cousin.

" About 3 years ago, Sasuke ran away from home. Eventually, a man named Orochimaru found him and brought him in. Of course, Orochimaru was no regular man, he was a drug lord."

I let out a little growl.

" Anyways- That's when all of us four met, and we stuck together. Everyone he took in was expected to pay a debt. Mine was his study on my healing abilities, he tried to infuse Sui with water, Juugo's was his bipolar disorder, and Sasuke's were his eyes."

I felt a sense of dread fill the room as Juugo continued.

" We all escaped last year, though some of us were killed..."

Suigetsu picked up.

" Just a couple months ago, a little after my cookout-I guess one of my guests, Zetsu-was a spy for not only for Sasuke's uncle Madara, but also for Orochimaru-who he tended to favor more. Last week Orochimaru contacted me and asked for us, Taka, back so we can help do what we used to do."

I narrowed my eyes.

" Which was...?"

Karin shrugged, fixing her glasses.

" Don't worry, we weren't selling drugs. All it was was threatening, some bodily harm here and there, but mostly debt collecting."

" Did any of you do drugs?"

Suigetsu snorted.

" We were practically science experiments, had no clue what the fuck they put in us. But have we smoked weed? Yeah. A line of coke? Yep. Popped some Molly? Totally. Though that was only for the first year, so we outgrew it and we're clean now, right guys?"

Karin, Sasuke, and Juugo nodded, but he looked disturbed.

" Kimmimaru just died last month though. Orochimaru said the Kabuto tried to find the right dosage of drugs to help his bones, but it had the opposite effect."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

" Shit, I'm sorry Juu, I know you needed Kimmi a lot."

Karin looked soleum too.

" But let's be honest-we all knew he wouldn't make it."

" Karin! How could you say that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I glared at her. I felt Sasuke tug on my shirt, shaking his head.

" Leave it be. Now that you know about Orochimaru, I might as well tell you about Akatsuki." 

He took a deep breath.

" My uncle, Madara, is a gang leader. How unbelievable, right? Him and my father were raised poor, and my father decided to make himself better, while Madara made it his roots. My father is a cop, but everytime he or Mom had work, me and Itachi would go to Madara's house. Of course, my father knew we'd be safe with him, Madara adored us. Everything went downhill when Mom died. My father and uncle grew further apart and now they don't talk at all. Me and Itachi were always tied to Akatsuki, but Itachi denied it and became a doctor instead, while I did the opposite."

I looked at him in shock.

" So are you saying you're gonna take your uncle's place and control a gang?"

My nose crinkled when Sasuke swatted it, the other people laughing at me.

" No, you idiot! I joined but I'm not going to take over! Madara and Obito will occasionally ask me to do some harmless errands, but they normally travel around the world, so that's why I was so surprised to see them."

" So are those your actual jobs?"

" What? No. I account for a small business."

I scratched my neck, suddenly nervous.

" So...how much do you get from working for your uncle?"

Suigetsu scoffed, crossing his arms and mumbling.

" More than you get for Sound..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to think.

" Well, depends on the job. Threatening will go to $300-$700, depending on the person's status. Collecting debt, I get a quarter of whatever they had to pay back. Info collecting is usually the highest paying, but once again depends on how much and what kind you get. And beating is about $700-$1,000. "

" So last time..."

" Threatening and collecting, $7,000."

I felt my eyes bulge out of my skull, but I shook my  
head and looked at everyone else.

" I appreciate that I was finally told, but...someone here has to have a...little talk with me, so you all need to leave. Now."

They looked at Sasuke, who just nodded shyly.

They huffed and got up.

...

I picked Sasuke up and tossed him on our bed, caging him underneath me.

" Show me your fucking mark."

He gulped and bared his neck, his face flushing when I leaned down.

" A-Ah!?"

I bit him fairly hard, but no blood was drawn.

I felt my body tense with his.

" You feel that Uchiha? Does it burn? If so, good. You lied to me, and never even apologized-this is your punishment, so tell me why you did it and why you deserve this."

He let me bite him again, squeezing my neck weakly.

" D-Didn't want you to w-worry...N-Naru!"

" Why do you deserve this?"

He gasped as I bit harder, shaking underneath me.

" I-I should've told you, a-and I lied, s-so you have the r-right to-Aaah~ T-To...Nghhh!"

I leaned back and pulled up his shirt, my mouth watering at the sight of his perky nipples. I couldn't help but pinch and lick them, watching as he arched against me.

" O-Oh! Naru-Naruto, yo-you're such a..mmm...such a p-pervert."

I nipped him and purred.

" You're the one making those noises and practically cumming on my thigh~"

He moaned again and squeezed his eyes shut, but they snapped back open as soon as I stopped.

" Well, go ahead and take care of your little dick, we still need to go grocery shopping."

The look of disbelief on his face was worth it as I pulled away, his flushed and hot body almost tempted me to finish him, but I resisted it.

...

Sasuke's POV:

When we got into the grocery store, I decided that it was probably the best if I kept quiet-Naruto was really mad about everything earlier today...

And even though he wasn't showing it, he still seemed pissed off.

I stopped pushing the shopping cart when we were in front of the noodle section.

I shyly looked at Naruto.

" D-Do you want ramen for dinner?..."

All he did was stare at me, his eyes followed my throat as I nervously swallowed.

You know what? I've had enough of this. If he wants to give me the silent treatment-then whatever. I'm not going to feel guilty just because he's mad and doesn't want to talk it out like a fucking adult.

I huffed and shot him a snarky glare, his eyes narrowed as he noticed.

I internally smirked and continued pushing the cart, heading to the produce section.

I pulled out my list, crossing out everything we've gotten so far.

" Go grab 3 bags of regular lettuce, a squash, and 6 yukon gold potatoes."

When he didn't move, I grabbed his t-shirt sleeve and tugged it, gritting my teeth.

" Naruto."

He glared at me and snatched my wrist, kissing it and walking away.

I blushed but shook it off, heading to the tomatoes and cucumbers.

" I heard they found a new species of tomato recently, it's supposed to be juicier-which helps boost the good vitamins in it-I think."

I jumped a little when I suddenly heard a woman's voice.

I looked over and noticed that she was standing beside me, her hands on her very pregnant stomach.

I violent wave of jealousy crashed into me, I struggled to keep the bile in my throat.

' I want that; I want to have that-have what she has.'

But I only hummed politely and picked up a beefsteak tomato, trying to distract myself.

" I'm at that stage where I guess I have strange cravings-mine being tomatoes and spicy mustard."

She giggled and I knew I have to say something back.

" How far along are you?"

" 8 months!"

" Wow..."

Jealousy was a horrible thing, especially for one who could never have what they want.

She studied me before her gaze went to my neck.

" I can smell that you're jealous-don't worry! Since you're already marked-I doubt you'll have to wait soon until you get pregnant too!"

My mouth dropped in shock as I felt said mark tingle slightly.

The woman smiled big at me before digging around in her purse, ahaing when she found what she was looking for.

She had stars in her eyes as she shoved three or four pamphlets into my unexpecting hands.

" I'm not sure if you're beta or omega, my sense of smell is a bit off-but these pamphlets are good for both! You and your mate should read these together-you're so stunning, so I doubt they'll refuse!"

I felt my face and mark burn, and I could do nothing but nod and take the papers.

A tall and kind looking man came up to us and smiled, slipping an arm around her.

" Sweetheart-have you made a new friend?"

SHe giggled and rubbed her stomach.

" Not quite, I was just helping him with trying to get pregnant-if he would ever want to."

The man smiled nervously and shooed her off, apologizing and heading back to her.

I sighed and carefully slid the papers into my pocket-

What's the harm in reading them?


	15. Part 15

Sasuke's POV:

It had been a bad idea...

A very...very bad idea.

The pamphlets didn't fucking help me-the only thing it helped with was my fantasies. Such fantasies could not be fulfilled, because Naruto was still mad at me, and showing me the bare minimum of his attention.

My frustratiation was shoved into extra studying, working extra shifts, and fantasising in the shower so Naruto couldn't smell how absolutely fucking horny I was.

The fantasies are fucking nightmares. From imagining how happy Naruto would be if I got pregnant, to him fucking me slow as he called me mommy-mommy for God sakes!

I felt like such a slut-because I really wanted Naruto's knot again, the stretch from the first time got me hooked.

It's been two weeks, and you know what I did?

I bought a pregnancy test.

Yes. That's right. 

A pregnancy test.

The whole thing was idiotic, because I am a human male-so therefore; I can not become pregnant.

But of course that didn't stop me.

I peed on the stick and it was pathetic how disappointed I was when it said negative. I actually felt tears in my eyes before I reminded myself that this is what it would say. What did I even expect?

Eventually, it became a bad habit...all of it just starting from a bad fucking idea.

I bought 3 every week with secret money I stashed away, continuing to try.

But it was negative.

Every. Damn. Time.

I realised that it was almost a fucking fetish-like manhandling.

I cursed myself as I sat in the courtyard, thinking about the pale blue socks I would put on my son, the soft matching blankets with orange stars on it.

' Naruto would love that.'

I blinked as Suigetsu's face popped in front of mine.

" What?"

" You've been out of it lately-"

He tapped my temple.

" What's going on in that moody head of yours?"

I glared at him at scoffed, looking away before Juugo cleared his throat.

" You remember that shared account we have, right? I know we each have our own, but I was getting some of the money out to pay rent-when I looked at yours..."

I felt all the color drain out of my face.

' Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-'

"-Why are you buying so many pregnancy tests? I mean I know it's not necessarily any of my business, but 3 times a week? Sasuke..."

Suigetsu and Karin looked at me in shock, but what was I supposed to say? I would rather die than tell them the truth, so I had to come up with something quick.

I kept the cool look on my face, hiding away my inner panic.

" A couple weeks ago at a store, me and this omega had a discussion about tomatoes, and when we got to know each other better- she told me she was worried that she was pregnant, and her alpha would probably be mad if he ever found out."

They all seemed to believe it.

" Since we had a connection, I offered to by her a minimum of 3 tests a week until she tested positive or she stopped having symptoms. So far, they've all been negative- so this is the last week she's asking for them."

They all sighed.

" So you didn't get anyone pregnant?"

" No."

Karin put a hand on her chest.

" Thank god! Naruto's been suspicious for weeks, now I can tell him what's been up!"

I tried to stop her, but her phone was already ringing Naruto.

He answered almost immediately.

" Hey Karin, what's up?"

" Just at lunch-so you know how you think Sasuke's been acting weird?"

" Yeah?"

" He just told us why! Apparently, while he was shopping, an omega striked up a conversation about tomatoes with him, then she told him she thought she was pregnant, and she was scared that her alpha would be mad if she was-so Sasuke offered to help her out and buy her pregnancy tests until they know or not!"

" Bullshit."

It came out as a growl and I felt myself shrink.

' Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.'

Karin furrowed her eyebrows and shot me a confused look.

" Huh? Idiot, what do you mean 'bullshit' how is that not a reasonable enough story for you?"

" That's the problem. It's too reasonable. The talking with an omega part is true, because when I came back to him I smelled her on him...but she was heavily pregnant. So I'll say it again, bullshit. And even if it was true, since this has been going on for weeks- I should've probably already met her, but I haven't."

I gulped and grit my teeth, but still left a neutral look on my face.

" I'm on speaker phone, right?"

" Yeah."

It was silent for a couple minutes before Naruto spoke again.

" When I get home, I want you on your stomach on the bed-pants off and ass in the air...do you hear me Uchiha?" 

I gasped and it was stuck in my throat.

He really just said that on speaker-and in his alpha voice too!

I blushed and avoided everyone's gaze.

" Uchiha."

I felt my body get hotter.

" Y-Yes."

Naruto hummed darkly.

" Good boy. Now know, if you don't do this-I'll have no choice but to make you beg...you understand?"

" Y-Yes, N-Naruto."

" Sir."

" Y-Yes S-Sir."

" Good boy, see you when I home."

He hung up and I buried my head in my hands.

I fucked up. Big time.

Suigetsu bursted out laughing.

" Holy fuck! T-That was-that was priceless! And also kinky as fuck-Sauce, I don't think you'll be able to walk tomorrow!"

I hit my head off of the table and groaned when Karin started to laugh too.

" Yeah Sasuke, you're totally fucked. Nart's been working out a lot more, so much that he actually beat all of his highscores! He's gonna use you like a fuckdoll-you know that right? I don't think he'll show you any mercy!"

They were probably right...

And it excited me.

...

I felt so utterly pathetic as I laid on the bed, my pants and underwear thrown on the floor, with my ass in the air as I heard the front door open.

I heard Naruto's combat boots on the floor, his heavy footsteps echoing until they stopped in front of the door.

It opened and I heard him growl, the sound making my chest go tight.

I felt his hand at the small of my back, rubbing.

" Good boy, listening to me so well..."

I blushed, not used to the pet name.

He leaned down and breathed into my ear.

" You know what would make you even better? If you tell your alpha the truth."

My mark tingled as he slid his hands to my ass, squeezing.

" U-Um, s-so the o-omega that I met-"

A quick slap to my ass made me stop and whimper.

" I already know that part-restart from when you started to lie."

" Y-Yes Sir..."

A kiss to my ear.

" S-She said she knew I'd get pregnant soon-because she saw my mark-nghhhh~"

His thumb rubbed my asshole.

" S-She gave me pregnancy pamphlets and suggested that we r-read them-I was going to throw them away...but I ended up reading them."

Another kiss to my ear, telling me to continue.

" Started to dream about being pregnant, taking care of our k-kids...how happy you'd be, b-but most of all-you f-fucking me and filling me u-up a-again..."

He growled and smacked my ass again.

" A-Ah!"

" Continue."

I breathed out and closed my eyes, my ass beginning to sting.

" S-Started to buy tests, just because they seemed to help ease my dreams..."

" All negative?"

" Y-Yes S-Sir..."

4 more quick slaps made contact with my ass as I felt Naruto's bulge against my ballsack.

" S-Sir-"

" How many?"

I blinked my eyes back open and looked back at him.

" What?"

Another spank.

" How many? I won't ask again, baby."

' How many spanks I've gotten, or how many I want?'

I guess I was taking too long, because I got another one.

" U-Um...8?"

Naruto purred.

" That's right, hmm-you're being so good for me."

He leaned back and flipped me easily, his stare digging into me.

" Since you've finished your first punishment, it's time for the next."

My dick jumped at the thought of multiple punishments.

I saw his eyes stop on my neck, so I tilted my head to the side, showing him it- which seemed to be the right move.

" Good boy, already learning..."

" A-Ah! N-Sir! Ah~"

He bit and sucked at my mark as he played with my balls, squeezing and rolling them.

" So happy to know that you want me to get you pregnant, but that only made up for half of your lies."

My ass was sore as he kneaded it, but it probably wasn't the smartest thing to tell him that...

" Sasuke."

I panted and looked at him, but my breath fell short as I watched him pull out a silver ring, putting it on my dick.

" W-What is t-that-"

Another spank.

" It's your punishment."

I frowned but ended up moaning when he started to finger me,

" O-Oh..."

After he was done, he shoved into me roughly, jostling my legs that were hiked up on his shoulders.

He pounded into me and all I could do was cry out as my prostate was hit over and over again.

" Are you gonna cum soon, baby? Gonna cum because of my cock?"

" Y-Yes! Yes! I-I want you t-to k-knot me, please!"

He chuckled and right when I was about to cum-

I didn't.

The tension was still in my stomach, and my dick was still dripping.

He finished inside me and pulled out, leaning over to grab something out of the nightstand.

" S-Sir?"

He pulled out a decently sized egg-shaped thing, it was orange and thick.

He gave me an evil grin, lowering the thing down to my ass-

That's when I knew what it was.

" The group is coming over today...we'll probably watch a couple movies."

He pushed it deep inside of me, showing me a remote.

" You have to keep the vibrater in until they leave."

" W-What? No that's too r-risky-"

" Well, if you're good...I might stop."

He yanked me up and put on my boxers before taking my shirt off, replacing it with one of his baggy ones.

He walked over to the dresser, digging through my drawers.

" You'll need to wear pants-Kiba will probably notice but we don't want to bother him too much, yeah?"

He let out a little 'ah ha!' and walked back over to me, pulling the shorts up my legs. He kissed me and lead me to the living room, making me sit on his lap with a fluffy blanket over me.

" N-Naruto-"

" Sir."

I blushed and cried out has he turned the vibrater on.

" Mmm, you'll have to sit in my lap-hard and dripping. Won't you baby? But you're gonna be good and take your punishment for your alpha, right baby?"

" Y-Yes S-Sir..."

The doorbell rang.

...

Naruto's POV:

I felt Sasuke tense as the doorbell rang.

I kissed his mark and shifted him off my lap before walking over to the door, a smile on my face.

I opened it and was met with Ino and Sakura.

" Hey girls! I'm happy that you could make it-I know you're both pretty busy..."

" Oh don't worry, I'm just glad I could drag Forehead away from the hospital."

Sakura glared at her as I moved to the side to let them in.

Sai stopped to sniff the air, but moved on.

Good.

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Kiba finally walked through the door-but Kiba stopped, pulling off to the side more.

" hey man...why is Sasuke so aroused?"

I sent him a smile and made a hush signal with my finger.

He narrowed his eyes but continued to the living room.

I hurried back to Sasuke and sat him on my lap again, before tossing the TV remote to Kiba.

" Go ahead and find something...I'm thinking horror!"

Sasuke glared at me, but I had to kiss his cheek. He was still blushing and it was adorable...

Ino shouted.

" Ooo, let's watch Saw!"

Everyone agreed and the movie started.

...

Sasuke was still on my lap, squirming slightly. I could tell that was still very much hard, so I cupped his crotch and squeezed lightly, feeling precum leak out onto my hand.

" A-Ah!"

Him and some of the girls-along with kiba and Lee-shouted when there was a jumpscare. Right after it was done, I turned the vibrater onto it's third highest setting, watching as Sasuke stifled a gasp and jerked violently.

I saw Kiba's eyes widen as he quickly looked away, which caught Shikamaru's attention.

I just smiled at him and nodded back to the TV, leaning down to Sasuke's ear once he looked away.

" I want to sit you on my lap and watch you slide up and down my cock."

Sasuke gasped a little, squirming.

" I know that you'll still be tight even after I make you cum around the toy."

" N-Naruto please..."

I kissed his ear.

" Nuh uh, after this movie-you still have one more."

He slid his hands up to my chest, leaning in and kissing me lighty.

" I-I can't...not f-for that long..."

" Too bad."

...

Sasuke's POV:

I felt like dead weight.

The second movie was finishing up, and before, Naruto gradually turned up the settings on the vibrater.

Now it was on it's highest and I've already had at least four dry orgasims.

I didn't even realise that movie night was over until Naruto said something.

" Damn those were good-even for the second time!"

Murmurs of agreement went around the room, but I could care less. All I want to do is actually cum.

" I had fun tonight, it was nice to hang out again!"

" Bye Naruto!"

" Goodnight boys!"

" Thanks for inviting us over!"

Naruto grinned.

" Goodnight guys!"

As soon as we heard their cars drive away, Naruto picked me up and put me on our bed, immediately taking off our clothes.

" You did so good baby..."

He slid the cock ring off of me and rubbed my tip as I arched my back.

" Do you want to cum?"

" Y-Yes! Please....please!"

I whimpered when he grabbed the vibrater inside of my ass like it was nothing. I felt myself clench, I felt some empty without it.

" You look so pretty, spread open just for me..."

He flipped us around, and just like he said-I was suddenly right about to sit on his cock.

" We haven't tried this position yet, yeah?"

I shook my head and dug my nails into his shoulders, finally sinking down.

He hit my prostate dead on and I came instantly.

" Ah! Ah! Y-Yes yes yes yes!"

He gripped my hips and slammed into my roughly.

" Fuck, you came just like that? That was so hot Sas-"

Suddenly, the bedroom door came bursting open.

" Hey I think I left my- OH MY GOD!"

Naruto hurriedly grabbed a blanket and covered us up, I could hear the growl in his voice.

" Kiba, what the fuck man? Don't you know how to fucking knock!?"

Kiba got flustered and waved his hands.

" I'm sorry dude-I-I should've warned you, I didn't know that you guys were..."

His eyes slid over to me-

" Don't fucking look at him."

Naruto shoved my face into his shoulder.

" Go the fuck away, I'll be out to find whatever the hell you're looking for."

" U-Um, thanks."

The door closed and Naruto kissed me.

" Sorry baby, as soon as he leaves, I'll fuck you real good, yeah?"

" N-Naruto..."

He kissed me and got up.

Why do people keep interfering?


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, finally decided where I'm gonna head with this story,
> 
> AND GUESS WHO LEARNED HOW TO USE ITALICS/BOLDING ON THIS SITE?
> 
> Me. I did.
> 
> If there's any grammar mistakes-I apologize.

_" Did they tell him?"_

_" Yes my Lord, but he refused."_

_The long haired man grit his teeth before smiling wickedly._

_" Hmm, then it seems like force is the only option..."_

_" Yes, Lord Orochimaru."_

_..._

_Normal POV:_

" I'll have to close up the firm tonight, so I'll be home late."

Naruto pouted, not liking the idea of his mate walking home in the middle of the night alone.

" You can convince someone else to do it?"

Sasuke smiled softly and leaned over the middle compartment that separated him and his blonde.

" I'm trying to get a raise, if I offer to close up more, the chances of that happening will go up."

He kissed a tan cheek before leaning back and opening the car door.

" Alright alright, I understand. I'll be waiting for you-love you!"

" Love you too, Naruto."

The blonde couldn't help but smile in bliss.

He really did love him.

...

" So, you're closing up tonight?"

Sasuke looked at up his coworker.

Guren had plain purple hair, pulled into a high ponytail with her hair spiked slightly in the back. She had an odd obsession with crystals...

" Yeah, I might as well do it more often-less customers come in late."

She laughed lightly, her eyes lighting up when she saw Yukimaru walk into the room.

" Hey hey, Sasuke-san! You were in The Chase right?"

" Yes?"

Yukimaru smiled and put his chin in his hands, looking at Sasuke curiously.

" What was it like? I've heard stories-but never from someone who actually was in it!"

Sasuke shifted, starting to get uncomfortable. He still had nightmares about Haku's death-but he figured he'd leave out the bad parts.

" It was hard work. You had to plan and be ready for anything..."

" Did you get caught?"

The brunettes cheeks colored slightly when he thought of his alpha.

" Yeah, I did."

Yukimaru frowned slightly, but smiled when he saw Sasuke's blush.

" He's probably strong-like Guren-onee!"

Sasuke chuckled and looked down shyly, no longer ashamed of his failure.

" Very. I know he'll always protect me."

Guren narrowed her eyes.

_' That doesn't sound too good.'_

Sasuke and Yukimaru were too submerged into their conversation to realize the sudden shift in her demeanor.

...

Later that night, Sasuke shoved the key into its slot and finally locked up the firm.

He heard someone step somewhere behind him and quickly turned around, only to find Guren.

" Guren? I thought you went home an hour ago?"

She looked pained as she brought out a long and dangerous looking syringe.

" I'm sorry Sasuke-san, but I can't let anything hurt Yukimaru."

He jerked back, suddenly aware of what was happening.

" W-Wait, Guren-"

He was a fool to think that talking to her would stop her from grabbing him, shoving the needle into his neck and injecting the mysterious liquid into his blood system.

The affects were immediate. His dark eyes drooped and his breathing slowed before his body went slack, falling uselessly onto the cold cement and bloodying his temple.

" Ok you fuckheads-drag him into the van. And be careful-Orochimaru wants to deal with him _himself_."

...

Naruto was starting to get worried.

He called and texted Sasuke multiple times, just wanting to make sure that he was okay and safe.

But that didn't seem to be the situation now.

" Hey Karin-have you heard anything from Sasuke lately?"

_" No. He told us that he would be closing up at his job tonight, so we normally tend to not text him incase if he's busy."_

" He told me the same thing...should I be worried?"

_" Nah, he probably got caught up in some stupid bullshit. Rest easy, he'll be home soon."_

" Thanks cuz, I'll let you know when he gets back."

_" You better!"_

...

It was 10:57 P.M.

Sasuke's firm closed at 7.

Naruto had no other option and decided that he should _totally_ worry.

His mate is out late and hasn't responded to him at all! He already crossed out cheating or going out to a club/bar-Sasuke isn't too social and would rather stay at home and read.

He unlocked his phone once again and called the crew.

He needed to find Sasuke.

...

When Sasuke opened his eyes again, everything was blurry and distorted.

His throat was dry as he groaned in pain, also noticing that his wrists and ankles were bound to the chair he was sitting in.

He struggled to breath with the cloth tied over his mouth.

" _Well well well_ , look who's awake!"

_' Nononononononono-'_

Sasuke eyes widened when he saw those damned and dorky looking glasses, then the pale purple shade of Kabuto's hair.

" Guren dropped you pretty hard-you almost busted your skull open! Don't worry though, I wrapped it just _barely_ enough to stop the bleeding-kind of."

A stream of blood made its way down his pale cheek, confirming what Kabuto said.

The medic crossed his arms behind his back and strolled up to the dizzy man slowly bleeding out in the old chair.

" Your little gang of misfits told you that Orochimaru-sama requested you again-correct?"

Kabuto yanked the cloth from mouth.

" Fuck you!"

Kabuto chuckled.

" Sorry, but that's Lord Orochimaru's job."

Sasuke blanched and continued to glare at the purple hair man, who sneered at him suddenly.

" I have absolutely no clue as to why Lord is so interested in you. You're nothing special. Sure, you have a pretty face-but so do _thousands_ of other people! I resent you Uchiha! I'd love to see you bleed out in this very room-"

" That's enough, Kabuto."

Both men felt shivers go down their spines-except Kabuto's was purely sexual...ugh.

Said man quickly readjusted himself and turned to his lord.

" Please forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. I realize that I was getting out of hand."

" Yes, you were. Now leave us-I wish to speak to Sasuke-kun. _A_ _lone_."

" Yes my Lord."

Sasuke grounded himself as the snake-like man approached him, a nasty smile dancing along his sickeningly pale face.

His bright yellow eyes soaked up the image of Sasuke's beat and bloodied body.

" What the fuck do you want-you snake."

The brunette all but spit the words out, slowly starting to panic from not knowing how'd he escape this time.

" It's good to see you too. Still feisty as ever, even after all these years hmm."

" Answer my damn question."

Orochimaru smiled and walked over to a steel cart, covered in multiple medical instruments, while some were for...other purposes.

" All I wanted was your companionship. But you refused even such a simple request."

" Simple my ass. We both agreed that I had repaid you in full. That was three years ago. We no longer have a use for each other."

Orochimaru tsked, waving his finger as he grabbed another syringe that made Sasuke's heart race nervously.

" Oh no, that's where you're wrong my sweet Sasuke-kun. I'll never not need you. Something about you has me hooked, and as a scientist and doctor-it is my duty to explore that characteristic of yours that hooks me."

" You're a suck fuck-you snake! I should've killed you all those years ago!"

" You wouldn't have been able to. We both know that-now let us move on!"

Orochimaru walked over to him, grabbing his chin to turn his head side to side.

" There's something in your genes. I noticed it when I first found you. Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about what it could possibly be."

" Everyone has different genes-"

" I'm aware. I even looked into your parents DNA, your uncles, cousins, every single relative I could find. But then I stumbled across your brother..."

Sasuke gulped, not liking where their conversation was going.

" You're aware of second genders-oh of course you are, one is fucking you."

" Stay the fuck on topic-what the hell did you do to Itachi?"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and pushed some of the purple liquid out of the wicked looking syringe.

" Oh hush-I didn't do anything to him. I just found something and I couldn't help but wonder if it was in you too...which is what we'll be testing in this very moment."

He lifted Sasuke's head back and the needle pierced through one of his scent glands, the one that had Naruto's mark on it.

" N-No!"

He jerked as the fluid was injected into him. His blood felt like it was on fire and every single one of his senses were even more sharper than the average person.

He felt something in his eyes change as a carnal instinct pushed all throughout his body, making it shake dangerously.

His vision started to darken.

...

Naruto and the rest of his friends stood in front of the firm Sasuke worked at.

The blonde took his place in front and looked at the others.

" Here's the situation. Sasuke told me, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo that he'd be closing up at his job-which is why I brought you to this place. At 7:30, I texted Sasuke and when he didn't answer, I called him. I haven't heard a word from him since."

Shikamaru spoke up.

" So you think something happened to him?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes ice cold.

" That's exactly what I'm saying. You guys might not know, but Sasuke was in a gang a couple years ago-plus he's the nephew of a powerful gang boss. Unsurprisingly, he has a lot of enemies..."

Ino furrowed her eye brows in thought.

" Has he encountered any of them recently?"

Karin nodded.

" This one drug lord we used to be in contact with asked for him back-of course we refused-the man did fucked up things to all of us...but Sasuke was his favorite."

Juugo cleared his throat.

" Orochimaru most likely took him-anyone else would've been found out and caught by Madara's men. Orochimaru is a slippery man-always finding cracks in the walls."

Naruto growled and ran his hands through his hair before popping and cracking started to fill the air.

It wasn't very soon until a huge blonde wolf stood, still growing and snarling.

**" Everyone transform-we're gonna find this snake fucker if that's the last thing we do."**

...

  
In his last moments of unconsciousness-

Sasuke swore he heard a howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update next week.
> 
> Let me know if you guys have any guesses on where this is going!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀 uh oh-

When Sasuke woke up again, he noticed how dark it was.

And how cold he was too.

" Fuck..."

His voice cracked as he sat up from the hard ground. He looked up and saw iron bars, thus incasing him in this small room.

His body jerked when he saw familiar glasses and that same cruel smile.

" Since you're awake-we can get started."

...

**" Has anyone found anything yet?"**

Naruto growled slightly when he saw the other wolves looking down disappointedly. They'd been looking for Sasuke for 2 days now and had only two leads:

Sakura had picked up on poison that was at the firm.

And they had identified a female beta and other second genders nearby.

The problem now, was that no one could find the beta who probably took his mate. He'd wish he could tell Itachi-but the man was probably extremely busy.

**" Alright. Keep asking around and sniff as much things as you can-we need all we can get."**

His pack could handle this for now.

...

Orochimaru hummed as he looked into his microscope, studying one of Sasuke's blood samples.

" Truly interesting..."

Sasuke's DNA had changed since the last time he was with him. Something had been hidden and decided to sprout out.

He had no doubt that it had something to do with the mating mark.

It wasn't common for a second gender and a human to mate, but it wasn't exactly rare either.

When his men had brought Sasuke in, all they could talk about was _" Prime alpha this."_ and _" Prime alpha that."_

He was no fool. He knew the categories;

Prime alpha

Alpha

Alpha-beta

Beta

Beta-omega

Omega.

The 2 subcategories, A-B and B-O, were created after the alphas got out of control. Omegas were abused for decades so they ran off with betas, and if alphas couldn't get their hands on an omega-they used betas.

Surprisingly, Orochimaru had no interest in Prime alphas. They were just bigger and better alphas. If both parents are alphas, there's a 35% chance that their offspring would be a Prime. If one parent was Prime, it'd raise up to 75%, and if both are prime-92%.

Sasuke's mate was a Prime alpha-but he could deal with that.

Sasuke was his main focus now.

The young man had caught his eyes from the first moment he saw him. He was basically the reincarnate of the moon itself-

And he wanted it.

So he offered to take him in, for a price of course. He convinced Sasuke to take a pill that would make him smell like an alpha-to help with his...jobs.

But then Itachi found him and the moon was out of his possession.

He held his breath and his eyes widened when he saw it-

The same genes that second genders have-though it's not the one you're thinking of.

He cackled when he realized what this meant.

Orochimaru was right.

...

Sasuke held back a sob as he felt more blood run down his shoulder.

" I think that's enough for now-we'll come back later. Bye bye Sasuke-kun!"

Kabuto had brought in a bunch of men to kick, punch, and cut him, not leaving anything but marks and bruises over his pale and shivering body.

He missed Naruto...

He missed waking up next to him, eating breakfast with him, saying bye to him just to see him hours later, how Naruto would talk about his students or trainees...

He missed the soft kisses he'd get randomly.

The comforting and security of Naruto's hold on him as they fell asleep...

_" Naruto..."_

His mark burned painfully with longing.

...

**" Naruto! We found her!"**

Naruto watched as Kiba dragged a thrashing purple haired woman. Once she saw Naruto, she eyes and body froze with fear.

" Y-You're his m-mate..."

The blonde's muzzle crinkled as his dangerously sharp fangs were revealed.

**" _You_. You're the one who took him from me!"**

Guren whimpered and continued to struggle in Kiba's hold, knowing that if she wanted to live, she'd have to get out _right now_.

Vibrations from Naruto's massive paws echoed throughout the woods as he approached her menacingly.

**" You fucked up. If I didn't believe that you hold important information- I would've ripped your fucking throat out by now."**

Naruto leaned down in front of her face, his chest thumping with the low and dangerous growls he let out.

**" So prove my theory before I actually do."**

Guren felt bile rise in her throat from the shear terror she felt. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to speak-but it was her best chance.

" O-Orochimaru threatened to hurt m-my baby b-brother i-if I d-didn't d-deliver S-Sasuke t-to him..."

Naruto snapped his jaws in rage, his eyes starting to turn red.

**" Where did you take him."**

Tears run down Guren's face, her body shaking violently while in the Prime alpha's presence.

" A-At h-his l-lab...b-but w-when I-I w-went back t-to c-collect m-my pay...e-everyt-thing w-was g-gone."

By now, all the other wolves were 6 feet away, all laying down in a submissive matter. Naruto hardly ever got like this-but this was much worse.

**" Nothing? No hints? No traces?"**

" N-No, n-not e-even s-smells..."

**" Where else would Orochimaru go?"**

Guren sobbed harder, knowing that her end was near.

" I-I d-don't k-know, h-he n-never r-really trusted m-me, s-so I w-was s-surprised w-when h-he asked m-me t-to...t-to..."

Naruto suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his throat tightly, slowly dragging her deeper into the woods.

" N-NO! P-PLE...PLEASE!N-NO! NO! N-NO!"

Her screams fell on deaf ears.

...

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were all huddled together in a dark alleyway, waiting for an informant that might have a hunch on where Sasuke could be.

Said person casually walked up to them nodding in greeting.

" So, what did you find?"

The unknown man frowned, his eyes downturned to the ground.

" I'm sorry folks-but I'm more than sure that your friend was taken out of the country."

Karin felt like the air got knocked out of her.

" W-What? H-How is that possible? It's only been a couple of days!"

The man frowned deeper.

" Keep your voice down. And anyways-that doesn't matter, we all know that if Orochimaru wants something, he'll find a way to keep it. I'm once again sorry to say-but I don't think there's any way to get back to your friend now."

Juugo shook his head sadly.

" We'll have to tell Naruto."

...

" What?"

The blonde haired man-now back in his human form-felt his heart break at the news he just heard.

There was a very high chance that his mate was out of the country, and he probably wouldn't ever see him again.

Tears finally fell down tan cheeks, his heart shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. He'd never felt pain like this-not even when he lost his godfather, Jiraiya.

Everyone gave him comforting embraces as he belt his whole world slow down and stop. After they were all gone, he went back to his- _no- their_ bedroom, shoving his face into Sasuke's pillow and breaking down even harder.

He'd have to tell Itachi that his little brother was gone-

And maybe forever.

...

Sasuke warily opened his dull dark eyes when he heard his cell door open.

" Tsk tsk, you've been sleeping for so long now...I think it's time we move onto the final stage, yes?"

Orochimaru leaned down with the same syringe he used earlier, shoving it into Naruto's mating mark and once again injecting the purple liquid into Sasuke.

The snake moved back and watched with focused eyes.

Sasuke felt his body jerk forward, his eyes widening and tearing up in extreme pain. His back arched uncomfortably as he screamed, his neck craning and tightening up as popping and cracking filled the cell.

He had no idea what was happening. He felt bones snap and move to different places, he felt his jaw ache as his heart thumped in his chest, beating harder and harder with each second.

He reached his hand out, trying to gain attention to his surrounds.

He saw a dark paw with wickedly sharp claws coming out at the tips.

Sasuke's head started to swirl once he realized what he was turning into, and the last thing he heard was a evil chuckle and these words.

_**" We'll make a warrior out of you."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did ya'll guess right? I was going to update again next week, but my mom went out so I had time to secretly write this huehuehuehue. There'll be a new chapter soon-and I'll reveal what happened!


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the dudes and dudettes that read my smutty and thick plot filled stories! I am once again updating this story, as promised. Now I want ya'll to remember-THIS IS SET 3 YEARS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER, PART 17 FOR REFERANCE- Not a lot of noticeable changes right now, some subtle ones though. I'll add more in later chapters.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_3 years later_

...

Naruto had changed.

The day after he was told that he'd probably never see Sasuke again, he slowly distanced himself from his friends and his heart became stone.

He was no longer the fun, energetic Naruto Uzumaki they all knew and loved-

He was now a Prime Alpha that decided since he lost the one thing he needed to protect the most-

Then he'd protect the others.

Naruto threw away his dream of becoming a teacher, and focused mainly on the Marine Corps. Of course he wanted to help people-he always would-but this way was more intimate with the situation at hand.

When he told Itachi, the doctor quietly excused himself from the room, tears slowly running down the same pale cheeks his mate had.

Itachi wasn't mad at him or disappointed. He too, would not give up hope on finding Sasuke.

When searching through Sasuke's room-for anymore possible last minute clues-they found a small journal, inside was Sasuke's dreams, goals and achievements. While reading said journal, Naruto noticed a repeating symbol; a black circle with a red, 6 pointed star in the middle. Inside was a smaller, thinner, black, and also 6 pointed star. When Naruto had asked about it, Itachi told him that that was Sasuke's label-

_" Mangekyou."_

So the next day, Naruto got a smaller version of the Mangekyou tattooed on his scent gland.

He would consider this as Sasuke's mark, for himself.

He never stopped thinking about Sasuke. He never looked at other men or women and lusted after them. He never moved on.

Because he had hope.  
...

A heart stopping roar was heard before the opposing alpha's bloody body was slammed into the dirt floor.

**" I-I g-give."**

The alpha whimpered as he felt his attacker's sharp claws rip out of his tired body.

The crowd cheered and yelled as the announcer started to speak.

" And there we go folks, once again undefeatable challenger- Chidori wins!"

Chidori ignored all those who called his name as he turned away from the alpha and made his way back to his section.

He stalked into the cage with the others, circling twice before stiffly laying down-not relaxing one bit.

Chidori, he was unique, not like the others that were forced to fight here. The wolves were very wary of him, as they should be.

He was a Jaguar, with beautiful black fur, his coat spotted with slightly noticeable lighter rosettes.

His eyes were dark red, a burst of dim gold coming from his pupil.

His ears flicked as he heard footsteps approaching-he already knew that it was _him_.

" I have to say-even after seeing it multiple times-it is still good to see your winning streak. You continue to amaze me, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke. That was the name this man kept calling him. He never understood why, when everyone else always said, " Chidori! Chidori!"

But he wasn't about to ask.

**_" If that's all you came to say, you can go. Your insight wasn't ever needed anyways."_ **

Orochimaru tsked and stepped back slightly.

" Still as snappy as ever? Very well then. I can't wait to watch your next fight, Sasuke-kun."

Chidori didn't remember being snappy. He only ever knew that that was how he was, and the past didn't matter.

All he knew, was that he woke up here, and he had to fight to survive.

_' Survive for what?'_

He'd ask himself that every night before and after a fight, never knowing the answer.

There was one-one small, tiny, almost impossible-chance that he would one day escape.

When he first started to fight, every single wolf would look at him in shock. Yes, half of it was probably him being a Jaguar, but the main reason...

He had been told that he has a mating mark.

He had no idea what that exactly meant-but it never ceased to amaze his opponents.

Their eyes would widen and their ears would flatten as if they were being visibly threatened.

One of the wolves-one he was on decent terms with-told him that his mate was a Prime Alpha.

His name was Lotika, and Chidori had eagerly waited for what he'd be told after the wolf's match-

But it was destroyed after Lotika had his throat ripped out.

Usually he wouldn't mind seeing his cage mates die-he didn't like any of them anyways, but something about Lotika's death triggered a switch in his brain.

He'd been undefeatable ever since.

...

" Alright, listen up crew!"

Naruto walked up and down in front of his squad, Shikamaru and Kiba standing a little ways back.

" We got a lead to an illegal fighting ring in the next country over. There's been multiple kidnappings over these past few years and we have reason to believe that the victims have been taken to this place. We're going to head over, and we should be ready to infiltrate early next morning. If we are successful- _and we better be_ -we'll call in the other squads and bring all the captives back to one of our rehabilitation camps nearby. Is that clear?"

" SIR YES SIR!"

" Any questions or concerns?"

A beta with green hair stiffly raised his hand.

" Yes, Sir?"

" What is it soldier?"

The beta scratched his chin.

" Most of the captives are bound to be violent or become so-what are we supposed to do if that happens?"

" We'd have to restrain them or knock them out. I'd prefer to avoid that situation, so I want all of you to remember-these people have been fighting for their lives every day, so be calm and don't show any weakness..."

Naruto's eyes darkened.

" Because they'll take any chance to kill what they must."

...

Later that night, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and the rest of their squad sat around the fire, arranging how they would break in, snatch the person in charge, and collect all the captives.

The same green haired beta from earlier awkwardly came up to Naruto, not getting in arm lengths just incase.

" Sir? I...I heard that your mate was kidnapped a couple years back...did they ever find him?"

Naruto went entirely still, an angry scent starting to waft through the air.

Kiba gulped as Shikamaru sighed, turning to the beta and watching the blonde warily.

" Tohiga, that's not something you should butt into."

The beta flushed and bowed deeply.

" I am very sorry to ask Captains, I will excuse myself."

Naruto barely contained the snarl steadily climbing up his throat, his now broader shoulders hunching as he clenched his mouth shut.

" Just ignore him Naruto. Let's not think about that now."

He breathed in.

" Yeah."

...

Chidori and the other wolves all shot up when they heard guns and helicopters.

**" What the fuck is happening!?"**

**" I don't know, but I don't think we want to stay here long enough to find out..."**

**" B-But how are we gonna get o-out? W-We have no k-keys..."**

Chidori watched as a huge grizzly bear charged into the steel bars that made up the cage door. The other bears came over and helped. The cage was filled with constant banging and growling until the steel screeched.

They were free-for now.

Everyone filed out at a slow pace. Most of them knew by now that being overly cautious would save your ass.

They all stepped into the main rink, where they saw workers and the ring's main owner, Danzo, pinned down to the ground with guns pointed to their heads.

The crowd of them immediately started to growl and snarl, unconsciously herding back to each other.

Chidori had a feeling. He wasn't sure if it was bad-but it certainly wasn't good.

He felt his hind legs start to bend, incase he'd have to pounce.

But that that certain feeling washed away when he saw ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

...  
 _Naruto's POV: (Yay!!!)_

My body froze.

It wasn't the shock of seeing unique dark red and golden eyes, but the much lighter mark I saw on the big cat's neck.

It was _my_ mark.

Here was _my_ mate.

My-

" Sasuke?"

The big cat's eyes widened, and he hissed suddenly, continuing to break my heart.

I felt my eyes water as I kept on looking at him-the silky looking black fur, the shocking eyes...

The fangs, tinted lightly red by blood...like my own.

I'm not sure how, but-

This was my mate.

_My Sasuke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the chapter.  
> I bet Sasuke being a jaguar wasn't what you'd think is what would happen huehuehue. In my eyes, he'd totally be a big cat. 
> 
> I'll probably update again soon, I thought out the next one or two chapters already.
> 
> If any of you have questions or are confused about the other chapters-ask and I'll gladly answer!
> 
> Sorry for bad grammar, and thanks for reading :)


	19. Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyeeee, wazzup guys? Told ya to look out for another chapter soon!  
> I typed this up instead of doing my online work😳😳....oh well, I'm a straight A student anyways lmao.  
> Enjoy!  
> And before I forget- bold and italics= Sasuke speaking.

_Sasuke's POV:_

I did not know this man, the one with bright hair.

The one that said the same name as _him_.

Was he the same as _him_?

Would he hurt me too? Would he bring me to another hell, one I could never hope to escape?

As I continued to look into his eyes, I didn't see the same wicked want. I saw sadness, hope....and _love_.

_**" Who are you? Why do you call me that name?"** _

The man slowly approached, stopping about 6 feet away from me. He got down on one knee, a sudden determination in his eyes.

" I am Captain Naruto Uzumaki. Me and my squad have come here to take the people that run his association into custody. We're not here to harm any of you-we want to help."

I felt all the others around me immediately relax.

The fools.

_**" What makes you think that I'd trust you?...I've seen so many others that have gotten trapped because they were led on by false friends."** _

My body suddenly stopped as I watched this Naruto get into a submissive stance, bearing his neck at me, but still with that same determination.

All the other people around us went quiet, as if they didn't believe what was happening.

" I swear, we have nothing but good intentions...I would never hurt _you_."

I felt my heart thump in my chest.

 _Me?_ Did he just swear personally to _me_? I had no clue what to think of this man...but maybe it was safe to go along with them...for now.

I huffed and sat down normally, still keeping my eyes on him.

" Fine. Just know that if I get any hint of-"

The man's grin blinded me as he chuckled.

" Yeah yeah, if there's any hints of threat. Don't worry-I'll take care of _you_."

 _Me_? Why _me_ again?

Naruto-I should probably start using his name-stood up and looked around before shouting.

" Alright everyone! If you guys can get into groups depending on what you are-that'd be great!"

They all murmured as they went their separate ways, The bears, wolves, and lions gathered up, leaving me alone.

Naruto looked around and nodded.

"Now that that's settled-our medical team just flew in, so they're going to take your regular measurements and then your human ones. If there's any concerns you have, just tell them and-"

**" Human?"**

A wolf broke Naruto's speech, cocking their head in question.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked just as confused.

" Yes? Your human forms?"

Another wolf spoke up.

**" Human forms? What are you talking about? We're all animals here-I have no clue how you people can have second genders and _not_ be animals."**

I hardly knew anything about second genders, just the main ones, their weaknesses, and size. But I had to agree with the other wolf-I saw Naruto's massive fangs when he smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened before he spoke again.

" Ever since you all came here...were you in your animal forms?"

**" Yes."**

**" Yep!"**

**" Y-Yes..."**

**" Yeah!"**

**" Yes?"**

I didn't answer, the others already did.

Naruto rubbed his neck.

" Do any of you remember your past?"

**" No."**

Only one of us had to say it. 

It quieted down again, Naruto and his men obviously trying to sort it out.

" Hm, okay okay-we can teach you guys how to transform back once the time comes."

...

_**" I refuse."** _

I growled at the pink haired woman for what felt like the 10th time. If I did have a human form, I wasn't about to expose myself to any of these people here-let alone this woman that looks at me with pity.

" Sasuke, please-"

**_" Do not call me that! That is not my name!"_ **

Naruto came back over and looked at me, no pity in his eyes.

" Then what's your name?"

He asked me so softly, like I had just woke up.

_**" Chidori. That's what they call me when I win, so that is my name."** _

Naruto smiled at me sadly and nodded.

" You don't want to make yourself vulnerable, right? How about I stay here, and if she tries anything-I'll punish her...is that okay, Chidori?"

My ears flickered when he said my name, the base of my neck started to tingle. I shaked it off and nodded slightly.

Naruto smiled again.

" Great! It'll probably hurt, but I bet you have a high pain tolerance, right? Just relax and then push..."

The first pop echoed throughout the tent we were in.

...

_Naruto's POV:_

I watched as Sasuke's bones and muscles moved around in his body, his back arching and his claws retracting into his paws.

I shrugged off my jacket as soon as he was done and fell to the ground. I wrapped it around his shoulders and almost cried when I finally smelt him again.

It was the same as last time, but colder, harder-bloodied.

His head was down, only allowing me to see the back of his longer hair and his pale neck.

" C-Chidori, are you okay? Can you look at me please?"

I left my breath leave me as Sasuke suddenly looked up, his now dark red eyes looking into my soul. He still had those plump pink lips, the sharp eyes with thick lashes, the elegant jawline, the bangs that laid on his forehead...everything was exactly how I remembered, but then-

He grit his teeth at me and I saw _them_.

Fangs. Fangs almost as big as my own.

I wanted to kiss him, kiss all the hurt away, the confusion, the anxiety...

He pushed me away, still baring his teeth.

" Hey hey, calm down. Look, you did it!"

He stopped and hesitantly brought up one of his pretty pale hands, turning it back and forth before touching his face. He felt his nose, his chin, lips, cheeks, eyelids, eyebrows, his forehead...

I wanted to kiss it all.

But right now wasn't the best time. 

I had to stiffen when he licked his lips, biting them before bringing his fingers to his mouth, visibly feeling his tongue and teeth.

My alpha pushed at my walls, wanting me to do that to him myself.

The torture continued as he finally slid his hands down his neck, resting them on my mark.

I watched as his cheeks darkened, his focus on the ground-

" Great! Now I can get your measurements! Chidori, can you stand up please?"

I mentally thanked Sakura and offered a hand to Sasuke, jolts of happiness running throughout his body when he accepted.

They continued to hold hands until Sakura was done.

...

_Normal POV:_

" Granny, _please_ -I just-just...I _need_ to know-I need to-"

_" Fine fine-I'll do it. He'll probably put up a fight-but if this will help-"_

" Thank you, thank you so much Granny...y-you don't know how l-long-"

_" I know Brat, it's not really a problem-just bring him as soon as you can."_

" Yeah. Y-Yeah, I will."

_" I'll talk to you later-love you Brat."_

" Love you too, Granny."

" Why are you crying?"

Naruto jumped as he heard Sasuke's voice in the otherwise empty tent. He shoved his phone into his pocket and turned to face him completely.

" Oh, um-it's nothing, I'm okay!"

Sasuke walked over, still wearing Naruto's jacket, but now in skimpy shorts and a big shirt. He sat beside Naruto and looked at him with bored red eyes.

" If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be crying."

The blonde huffed and slid his back further down in the chair-Sasuke had always been able to read him like a book.

_' But he doesn't remember that.'_

" How about this-you ask me literally any _other_ question, and I'll answer."

Sasuke thought for a bit before trailing his eyes down Naruto's strong neck and to the base.

" What's that mark on your neck?"

Naruto went still and looked back at Sasuke.

" I could ask you the same thing."

The brunette shrugged, his hand coming to rub at Naruto's mark.

" I'm not exactly sure. I've been told that I have a mate-though I don't know what that really means..."

Naruto gulped. It was now or never.

" Listen...I need you to promise me that you won't run off or attack me-all I want is you to listen to me and trust me. What you do with this information afterwords is up to you. Do you understand?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side before nodding.

" I promise."

Naruto gulped again and cleared his throat, turning his body towards Sasuke.

" I'm your mate. We meet three years ago at an event called The Chase. After a couple of months of us being together, you were kidnapped by a man named Orochimaru-you probably know him-snake looking guy? Um anyways...your real name is Sasuke Uchiha, you have an older brother named Itachi, u-um, that's pretty much all of it-"

Naruto nervously looked up at Sasuke, and then became even more nervous when he saw him staring at him blankly.

" I don't think I believe the mate part."

Naruto let out a huff.

" You wanna test it?

" How would you even-"

Naruto carefully pressed his palm against his mark, making Sasuke sigh out and arch his neck.

" See? I wouldn't lie about this, Sasuke. I would _never_ lie to _you_."

Sasuke let out another sigh, letting out a purr.

" W-Why do I f-feel like this-"

" We're mates-it's only natural that we react to each other's touches."

Naruto forced himself to pull his hand back, but was surprised when Sasuke caught his wrist.

He looked into those dark eyes and felt his body heat up.

" W-Wait. Wait."

Sasuke took a couple of seconds to get his breathing controlled about talking again.

" I believe you now. I'm sorry that I don't remember-that I'm probably not the same man you fell in love with-"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt himself being pressed against a strong body, stronger than his own. Equally strong fingers grabbed his chin softly and lifted his head to look into serious blue eyes.

" Sasuke, I'll always love you. No matter how long it takes-I'll help you get your memories back-I'll be there _every_ step of the way. I will _never_ stop loving you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke felt his eyes water, the pure emotion in Naruto's voice made his heart thump harder in his chest. He felt his face burn and his fingers twist the fabric of Naruto's shirt.

" Sasuke..."

The blonde moved closer, their lips just inches away from the other's.

" Can I kiss you?"

The smaller man let his eyes slide down to Naruto's lips before whispering.

" Yes..."

They both closed their eyes and began to move forward, but then-

" Hey Cap-whoa!"

Naruto and Sasuke jerked back from each other, both wide eyed and blushing until Naruto bursted out laughing, which just angered Sasuke.

_' Was he playing with me?'_

" Jeez Kiba-you really need to stop interrupting us!"

_' Huh?'_

He was still confused as Naruto reached for him again, planting a kiss on his forehead.

" We'll have to continue later, Sas."

Sasuke blushed harder and nodded, not trusting his voice.

" So what do you need Kiba?"

" One of the wolves started to argue with one of the bears, and now they're-"

The Uchiha sat and watched as Naruto and Kiba walked out of the tent.

_' Naruto, huh...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehehueheuheue  
> Kiba cock blocks Naruto once again (do ya'll remember that?)  
> What was Naruto asking Tsunade about huh?👀👀  
> I also think I know how I'm gonna end this story-maybe 5 or 6 more chapters? Idk, there's still stuff to clear up, like what exactly happened to Sasuke, and the Uchihas in general.  
> Hit or Miss will also be getting updated very soon, so look out for that I guess ;)  
> Anyways-comments are appreciated, and thanks for reading!  
> Expect another chapter soon :0


	20. Back To You & A/B/O Oneshots (side AU stories)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO  
> I was looking through my drafts on wattpad and found these two oneshots. They weren't bad, and since they both have something to do with this main story-I'll just post them here.  
> Now listen....  
> They're both insanely smutty and I have noooooo clue as to why I was so horny smh😑  
> The plot is straight shit-so warning there...  
> Uh-so if raw porn/smut is not your thing-then don't even read this chapter lmao. I'll continue the main story soon  
> WARNINGS AGAIN: PURE FUCKING SMUT-NO CAP 🚫🧢  
> This will probably have hella bad grammar, so be advised.

FIRST ONESHOT: BACK TO YOU

_Naruto's POV:_

These past years with Sasuke had been amazing. High school is almost over and I've finally decided that I'd enroll in the Marines with Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru.

The four of us were allowed to graduate early, and we're leaving tonight for boot camp. I want to spend what little time I have with Sasuke, because he'll probably move on by the time I come back...if I ** _do_** come back at all.

I had Sasuke laid against me on the couch when Kiba texted me; 6:00 P.M.

_' Hey, we're ready to meet up, get ready.'_

I gently let Sasuke sit up as I walked to the door, putting my shoes on.

" Are you leaving this early?"

I stood back up and watched as he furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

" I can't do this anymore."

Confusion immediately washed over his face.

" What do you mean _this_?"

I swallowed.

" Us. I'm not doing it anymore."

His eyes widened slightly.

" You're breaking up with me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

" Yeah."

His voice quivered as he spoke.

" W-Why? What did-what did I do? Can I fix it? Naruto-"

I raised my hand, cutting him off.

He was walking over to me, biting his lip.

" It's too late to do anything now, Sasuke. I need to leave; I'll be gone for a couple years."

I turned around and grabbed the doorknob. I felt his arms wrap around my middle, his tears soaking my shirt.

" N-Naruto, please...I'll-I'll change, I'll do anything, just please don't leave m-me."

I felt my heart break even more. I grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly.

" I love you Sasuke, but I need to go."

Before he could do or say anything else, and opened the door and ran to my car, it was pouring.

I felt sick as I drove away, but I knew I would have to do this.

_Sasuke's POV:_

He left me.

I dropped down on my knees as I finally let out all my tears.

Why did he do this? Why so sudden? Does he really love me?

I tried to calm myself, but the shaking wouldn't stop.

Who am I kidding? I'm a horrible person, I'm not even sure why he liked my in the first place. I'm mean and ignorant, I treat everyone like they're trash.

I felt my breath quicken. I'm having a panic attack.

My eyes were blurry from all the tears. I was shaking more.

First it was Itachi, and now Naruto? I had no one now, I'm all alone again.

" Sasuke?"

I heard a rush of feet and then was wrapped up in strong arms. I tried to push them away, but I was shaking too much.

" Sasuke, calm down. It's me, Kakashi."

He pressed me against his chest as my breath started to ease.

_I'll make him regret ever leaving._

_3 years later:_

I sat with Hinata and Juugo in the collage cafeteria. I'm now 20 and in my second year, studying law.

As always, I'm the top of my class, though after Naruto went wherever, Hinata was the only person I knew enough to consider a friend, along with Juugo.

When he left, no one would tell me where he went and why, so I stopped talking to them. They all claimed that they promised Naruto that they wouldn't say anything; how does that make sense? He'd tell his friends but not his boyfriend of 3 years?

I huffed as I thought about it. I'm still very fucking furious about it, but I still love him. I'd understand if he's already settled with a nice girl, one who could give him anything he would ever need...unlike me.

" So Hinata, I heard that Kiba might be coming back this week?"

She nodded, blushing.

" Y-Yes, all four of them a-actually..."

I took a bite of my salad.

" Kiba? I forgot that he left...who are the other three?"

But before she could answer me, Temari's shout interrupted.

The three of us looked over and saw her hanging around Shikamaru's neck, crying and smiling. Neji and Ten Ten patted an excited looking Lee on the back. Then Kiba came racing over, scooping Hinata into his arms.

" Y-You came b-back!"

They were both laughing and smiling.

" Of course I did!"

I watched uncomfortably, feeling slightly jealous.

I turned back to Juugo, about to say something, but then I heard a deep voice say my name.

" Sasuke."

_Naruto's POV:_

I watched his whole body go ridged as I said his name. He slowly turned around to meet my eyes, his mouth slightly opened.

He got bangs, and looked more feminine. His lashes thick and dark, his lips pink and plump.

I dropped onto my knees in front of him and grabbed his hands, kissing them.

" Sasuke."

His face turned a ruby red as he looked down at me.

" N-Naruto?"

In a blink of a second, his shock turned into rage. He quickly stood up and poked my chest with his finger.

" Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming in here and kissing my hands like I'm some girl. And you left to go serve in the fucking Marines? Why the fuck couldn't you have told me?"

I laughed nervously.

" Y-You're mad."

He seethed even more, sneering at me with a heated look on his face.

" Damn fucking right I'm mad. Gone for 3 fucking years, making me think that you wanted to get away from me. Just looking at your face-"

I cut him off with a kiss, slipping a hand in his hair and pressing his soft mouth against me more.

" Hm!"

His resistance ended shortly, his arms wrapping around my neck.

" Mmm."

He seemed dazed as I pulled back, gripping him tighter.

The last bell of the day rang, I grabbed his book-bag and dragged him to the parking lot. I couldn't wait anymore.

_Sasuke's POV:_

Naruto was dragging me to the parking lot, before he looked down at me. He was so tall...

" Where's your car?"

I got my keys and unlocked my black ford, then let him bring me to it.

" Why are we in such a hurry?"

He took my keys and threw me into the passenger's seat, starting the car and driving.

" Do you still live in the same place?"

" No, but before we go, you have to answer my-"

He slid his hand onto my thigh, gripping and rubbing. His blue eyes bore into me.

" O-Oh..."

I gave in and told him my address, blushing as he rubbed closer to my crotch.

" As soon as we get in, I'm having my way with you."

I felt my whole body get hotter as his words sunk in.

Next thing I know, I'm struggling to unlock my door as Naruto rubs my crotch, squeezing when I squirmed back.

We both step in and I'm yanked down the hall, then thrown onto my bed.

" H-Hey! N-Naruto, y-you need to calm down-hm!"

He kissed me again, rubbing me still. He lets go and trails hot open-mouthed kisses down my neck.

" God Sasuke..."

He pulled my shirt off and instantly latched onto one of my nipples, biting and sucking eagerly.

" Wah! N-No...I!"

He kissed down my stomach and undid my jeans, licking the skin underneath my waistband.

Naruto sat back up and yanked his shirt off, letting me oggle his muscular torso. Some scars marked his sides and broad shoulders, showing all the hurt he's gone through.

I traced one going across his pec, he leaned down and kissed me softly.

" I didn't have a gun on me, so I had to use my knife. Ha, guy was pretty good."

His chuckle made me shiver. How did his voice get so deep?

" Oh! N-Nar-uto!"

I'm not sure how, but my pants and boxers were off. His calloused hand ran up and down my cock slowly, making me thrust up.

" So eager...is this your first time?"

I was embarrassed, but I still answered.

" Y-Yes..."

He growled hotly in my ear, licking the shell.

" Really? You waited 3 years?"

He pressed his thumb against my slit, rubbing in a tortuously slow pace.

" Y-Yes! O-Oh, oh my g-god...hurry u-up Dobe!"

" That's not very nice..."

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head, I gave in.

" P-Please N-Naruto."

He kissed me again, pressing our tongues together as he took off the rest of his clothes.

" Any lube?"

" N-No..."

He smirked a little and brought 3 fingers to my mouth, slipping one pass my lips.

" Suck."

I'm ashamed, why am I doing this?

I feel my face burning as he watches my mouth, sucking and licking his fingers.

" Fuck..."

He pulled them out and replaced them with his lips, biting to get me to open up again. I pulled away as I felt his finger enter me.

" Ah! Wha-"

He pushed a second one in, making me press my legs together.

" Oh..."

The third one made me grab his hard shoulders, grinding back against his hand.

" I think you're ready."

He grabbed the back of my knees and pushed them down beside me, bearing everything to him. I hadn't realized how... _big_ he was.

I tensed up as the tip pushed past, and with one final thrust, he filled me whole.

" A-AH!"

He was so deep inside of me, pressing into something sensitive.

" M-Move..."

I wrapped my arms back around his neck and pulled him to me, his cock rocking in and out slow but hard.

" You feel amazing Sas..."

" Ah! Y-Yesss. O-Oh...mmm...haaa!"

I hardly ever touched myself, so all of this is new to me.

He suddenly started to thrust in fast, leaving me breathless.

" N-Naruto...ah-I-I'm gonna-"

Pleasure shot throughout my entire body as I came on both of our stomachs.

Naruto flipped me over, my ass in the air.

" Sorry Sas, but I'm not finished yet."

He gripped my hips and pushed back in, slamming right into that spot.

" N-Naruto? N-No! I-I c-can't-AH!"

I was too sensitive to even talk. Naruto wrapped his arm around my collarbone, his hand grabbing my other shoulder. He started to pull me back, while he pounded harder.

" F-Fuck..."

I felt his cum shoot inside my me, drizzling out slightly as I laid on my side.

Naruto kissed me as he stroked me again, praising me.

" You did so good Sasuke, but we have one more round to go Baby."

My throat was kind of sore, so my voice cracked.

"Wha-what?"

He pressed himself behind me and grabbed the back of my knee again, his other hand massaging my thigh as he pressed back inside for a third time.

" L-Look Sas."

I brought my head up and was met with my body length mirror, both of us tangled in each other.

I looked down when I felt him move slowly, the sight of his dick going inside made me feel even more embarrassed.

" You're so cute."

" A-Ah, N-Naruto!"

He kissed my neck, whispering.

" That's right, say my name gorgeous~"

" Mmm! Haa!"

I dug my hand into his hair yanking slightly as he went faster.

" Almost there Babe~"

" Naruto!"

My head fell back on his shoulder as I came for a second time. He groaned, giving a few shallow thrusts before be pulled out.

He pressed me against his chest and covered us with the sheet.

" I'm glad you're here..."

He kissed my forehead, and brought me closer.

" I'll always come back to you."

SECOND ONESHOT: A/B/O

**_(13 years old)_ **

Omega.

He was an omega.

You could probably guess how-how _angry_ he was. The world was against him once again; traumatizing him in a way that will change his life forever... _twice._

He was making his way home from the training fields when he felt it-his body heating up...his temperature rising _up and up and up._

" Hey, kid."

Sasuke stopped and warily watched a man in his early 40s approach him, his hands raised.

" Don't worry-I'm not gonna try anything."

" Then what do you want?"

Sasuke snapped at him, beginning to get scared-but only slightly.

" I noticed that you just presented. I knew your father before he....anyways-I think both you and me know that if Fugaku knew your dynamic, he'd be upset. So to show my respects, I'd like to offer you these."

The man held out a white bottle, label up.

" These are alpha-omega suppressants. If you take these, all your omega qualities will not show. You'll still be omega, but these should be strong enough for you to be able to smell like an alpha. Your physical appearance, I'm not so sure."

Sasuke eyed them skeptically.

" And why should I trust you?"

" My wife makes them. She's a well known doctor in the village, and I can ensure you-she doesn't mess around with this type of stuff."

" Has it been tested? Are there any serious side-effects?"

" Yes, it's been tried and they work. As for side-effects, it can cause infertility, and if taken with an empty stomach, it can cause nausea and headaches."

" If I were to run out, how could I get more without causing suspicion?"

" I'll send a ninken to you."

" How much does an ounce cost."

The man smiled, shaking his head.

" It's on the house, kid. "

Sasuke thought about it. If he was ever going to kill Itachi-being an omega would only drag him down.

" Fine, I'll take them."

...

They really did work.

The next day, Kakashi was surprised to have a team of two alphas, and one prime alpha.

Sakura got very upset when she realized that her chances with Sasuke practically dropped to 0. It was a relief for Sasuke, and Naruto seemed a little bit satisfied that was a prime.

Kakashi clapped his hands, smiling with his eyes.

" Well my little alphas-it's probably going to get violent and rough in these upcoming years-but you're all alphas, you can power through!"

...

**_(Forest of Death, 14 years old)_ **

He hadn't taken Kakashi's words seriously back then.

The training they were put through-it was certainly built for an alpha.

The suppressants were still working, though Kenyoi's(the man who gave them to him) wife upped the dosage, since he was getting older and his scent was getting stronger.

Kakashi was skeptical of him though. The other two alphas had their first rut, but Sasuke hadn't. His scent was hardly there, and was plain-just like an air freshener from the local shop at the market.

Sakura smelled like blossoms and green tea, with a hint of musk.

Naruto smelled like warmth, spice, citrus, and sage.

Sasuke smelled like laundry cleaner.

He would've said something to the boy, but he knew he'd offend him-which would result in him getting mad.

Sasuke also noticed how his omega seemed to favor Naruto very much, but he ignored it and pushed it down.

Oh boy...

Orochimaru bit Sasuke, Gaara went nuts, the Third died, they grieved, Shikamaru became chunin, yada yada yada yada yada......

Then Sasuke left.

...

**_(After killing Orochimaru, 16 years old)_ **

Orochimaru had supplied new and stronger suppressants for him, agreeing that his dynamic wasn't favorable.

Though that didn't stop Sasuke's body from changing.

He got quite curvy, his hips wider and his thighs a little bigger than average. His skin was soft, despite the multiple scars he had across his body. Oddly enough, he had no body hair whatsoever.

But mainly three things outweighed all the others.

His fake scent was stronger and more believable, his core was strong, and he had _very good_ muscle definition.

Omegas weren't known to be so fit, so he was quite proud of his six pack and v-line.

Team Hebi seemed to blindly believe him after he freed them, agreeing to help him track down Itachi.

_He would not fail._

...

**_(Fight with Itachi, 16 years old)_ **

" You're an omega."

Sasuke flinched violently as Itachi said that.

" What the hell are you saying?"

Itachi took calm breaths, staring directly into Sasuke's eyes.

" You're an omega."

" I know what you said-"

" When we met again for the first time after the massacre, and Naruto protected you-I wondered why would he be doing so, if you're an alpha?"

Sasuke frowned.

" Since you were little, I knew I had a connection with you."

He _really_ didn't like where this was going.

" So what if I were? What kind of difference would that make-I'm still going to kill you."

" Sasuke, I cannot fight you."

He bared his teeth at him.

" Like hell you won't"

Itachi shook his head, sighing as he got up and walked slowly to Sasuke.

" It would go against everything I am. Had I known that you were an omega back then-I would have snatched you away from that god awful village."

Sasuke stepped back as Itachi stood in front of him.

" What-"

" Sasuke I must tell you the truth..."

" You bastard, what are you-"

" I was a double spy, Sasuke. For both the Uchiha and village. Our clan was planning a coup d'etat, they were planning to overthrow the village-as revenge for the decades they isolated us, shunned us, and hated us. I was given two options Sasuke, die with the clan and start another war, or murder them all and leave one. I couldn't bear the thought of you seeing war, so I went with the latter choice. At first I regretted it, and I still somewhat do-but I thought of you and knew that it was the best of the worst. Like I said earlier-if I had known your dynamic, I wouldn't have hesitated to gather you up and raise you myself...I'd hide you away from this cruel world and cherish you-as you should be."

Sasuke was speechless, his brain trying to understand.

" S-So the village o-ordered it? O-Ordered you to k-kill..."

" Yes, the elders and the Third thought that there was no use in being peaceful with us."

" B-But they didn't even-they didn't even consider-!"

Itachi stuck out his hand, offering it to his dear little brother.

Sasuke hesitated, but ended up taking it. He was pulled into a tight hug, the scent of Itachi flooded his nose.

" I approve your decision with leaving the village-but not with that snake. It displeases me with how he treated you, but I am also quite mad at you as well."

Sasuke jerked his head up and looked at Itachi, not sure what the feeling was in his stomach.

" I'm not sure how long you've been taking those suppressants-but it stops now. There is also something I'd prefer you do..."

" What?"

Itachi moved some of Sasuke's bangs from his face.

" There is the matter of a mate. If you're mated, the village has hardly any control over you-"

" You're not saying that you should be-"

" No Sasuke, although you have grown into a very lovely omega- I do not have enough greed to make you mine."

Sasuke nodded, looking down as he stood in Itachi's strong arms.

" What should we do now?"

He whispered, as if he was afraid of what was to come.

" Hmm, before I answer that-what would you like to do?"

" I want to kill the elders."

Itachi sighed silently, wrapping his arms tighter around the omega.

" That would be a good start-but it's stupid. It would take time and even more time to prepare ourselves."

Sasuke jerked away from him, baring his teeth again.

" What other choice is there? There's no way in hell that I'm going back to that village now-"

" Sasuke, calm down. There is a ninja village that accepts rouge ninjas from all across the nations. It's called Tenihagakure-or Teni for short."

" What makes you think they'll want us?"

Itachi walked back over to the stone chair, sighing out loud.

" They of course read through everything about the person they're considering. They have a task for that specialize in the mind-and a extremely effective truth serum that you must take to even register. I've been there before; no dynamic inequality, a very low crime rate, cheap living even for all of their more than decent houses, free healthcare, both a ninja and civilian school, a place to achieve higher education in pretty much anything...it's almost a utopia for the wronged."

" What happens when someone is rejected?"

" They either get killed, or handed back to the rouge's village-but neither happen very often, maybe once or twice every 4 months."

Sasuke thought before he had his answer.

" That sounds...that place sounds very nice...I think we should go."

Itachi nodded, smiling softly.

" Will your team be joining us?"

...

**_(Teni, 18 years old)_ **

Teni had offered to sue Konoha's elders, and they won.

The brothers watched as Danzo thrashed and threw slurs at Sasuke before his throat was slit.

It felt good to have peace, for now.

Sasuke stuck true to his word and quit taking his suppressants. He wasn't as angry, and had matured beautifully.

A couple months after they arrived, he sent out a form to one of the 'universities' for more knowledge.

He soon became the second head in the Mind Division. But there was still something missing...

A mate.

Ever since he left the village, his omega yearned for Naruto. He hadn't had his heat yet, so his scent still clung onto his alpha scent. Because of this, Itachi made him see and doctor to run different tests, but everything was fine.

Except he had never produced slick.

He remembers hearing the other omegas and betas talking about how bothersome it was until they got to the main act. So later that night in his comfortable one bath two bedroom house, he tried to think of Naruto; Naruto's hands running all over him-but it didn't work at all.

Because he had forgotten what he looked like.

All he remembered was his blue eyes, blonde hair, tan skin, cheek scars, and his vague happy personality.

But that was enough for Sasuke to know he loved him.

...

**_(Outside Teni, 19 years old)_ **

There before him stood his goal-the one person he never stopped thinking about.

" Sasuke."

He felt the name tumble out of his throat.

Sasuke had grown to be devastatingly gorgeous. He now saw the curvy hips, the plump pink pouty lips, the sharp jawline, the vulnerable neck-

But he always saw those eyes. The eyes that captured him the moment they landed on him. Those dark eyes that seemed to shine in the midnight sky as they did their C-rank mission.

He himself had filled out nicely. Broad shoulders and evenly muscled, strong jawline, deeper voice, sharper fangs, plus he matured, and he also grew taller.

A lot taller compared to the alpha standing in front of him.

Was he eating alright? Was he sick? Even Sakura is a bit bigger than him-

" Naruto? W-What are you doing here?"

His inner alpha purred at hearing the other's voice, but Naruto just shook his head and smiled.

" I just recently got done training at Mount Myoboku, and since I heard you'd be here-I thought I should come and see you!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke up in a bear hug and almost growled when he felt how soft Sasuke's body was compared to his, even though he was fit.

" Come on, show me around!"

...

They ended up at a decently good ramen joint uptown.

" So Sas, any betas or omegas that caught your eye?"

Suddenly Sasuke stiffened, swallowing shallowly before slowly turning to Naruto.

" Did no one tell you?"

Naruto cocked his head and looked around, the sunset dying everything a pleasant color, including Sasuke.

" Tell me what?"

" T-Tsunade didn't?"

He huffed.

" No? Just tell me, it can't be that big?"

Sasuke cleared his throat looking down slightly.

" I...I'm actually an omega."

Naruto's world stopped as he growled lowly.

" What?"

Sasuke jolted at the noise and chanced a look at the blonde, shivering when he noticed the predatory look in those darkened blue eyes.

" I'm an omega. I've been using suppressants until about 2 years ago, that's why no one knew."

Another growl.

" So you hid your dynamic for years."

Sasuke shivered again, not expecting this kind of reaction from Naruto.

" Y-Yeah."

The blonde leaned down to Sasuke ear, still growling lightly.

" You've made me wait so long. I've loved you since forever, but wasn't sure how it'd work between two alphas...but now this has changed everything, Sasuke. Everything."

And that's when Sasuke felt it, something slipping from between his legs and then soaking the black panties he wore.

Slick.

Naruto pulled back slightly and put money on the table before turning back to Sasuke.

" Let's go to your house."

...

Sasuke was immediately grabbed and pinned against Naruto's strong body as his neck had a nose pressed to his scent gland.

" Fuck Sasuke, your scent just broke."

He smelled like rain and moon flowers, small hints of pine and the unmistakable scent of violence. _This_ was Sasuke- _all of him._

" N-Naruto..."

Naruto pressed his lips to softer ones, opening them and slipping his tongue into Sasuke's willing mouth.

" I want you Sasuke. I want you to be _mine_ - _my omega...my Sasuke_."

" Naruto...I-I..."

The blonde slid his hands down Sasuke's body appreciatively, stopping at his supple ass. As he leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips again, the omega felt a sudden dizziness overcome in.

" Whoa, Sas, are you ok?"

" I-I don't know, I felt so... _hot_."

Naruto pressed his palm to Sasuke's forehead, but it felt normal.

And then he smelled it.

An omega's heat.

" Sasuke."

He all but growled the name out, looking at the blushing and vulnerable omega in his arms. Naruto knew that no one else would ever see him like this-see Sasuke Uchiha, red and wet.

" Your heat just started."

The raven jolted back in surprise, slick running further down his legs.

" W-What? Just like t-that?"

Naruto hummed and picked up the other, carrying him to the bedroom. He sat the omega down gently and curled his fingers in his pants.

" You must be so bothered...all wet. I can smell you."

Sasuke still looked surprised, his cheeks darkening as he watched his old teammate slide his pants down soft legs.

" N-Naruto...you don't have to."

Naruto growled and licked at Sasuke's leaking dick.

" No, let your alpha take care of you."

A tongue was suddenly lapping at his swollen cunt, slick dripping down the slit.

" N-No! No!"

Naruto relished in the pleas the other let out, greedily drinking the juices coming out of his omega.

He pressed two fingers inside and started to thrust, making Sasuke jerk and moan more.

" I-I've n-never..."

" Is it good baby? Feels good being touched like this?"

" Y-Yes!"

Sasuke keening and grabbed into Naruto's broad shoulders as he was kissed senseless.

" Can't believe that you're omega- would've protected you so much better if I knew. Would've showed you all the love that you still deserve."

" W-Which is none..."

Naruto grabbed the omega's chin and looked into his eyes, growling.

" Don't you ever think you shouldn't be loved. I'll prove you wrong."

He pulled his fingers and and undressed them completely, licking his lips at the sight of Sasuke's exposed torso and perky nipples.

He stroked himself and purred when he noticed Sasuke's shocked stare, eyes pinpointed on his dripping cock.

He rubbed his tip up and down Sasuke's swollen sex, lubing it up.

" Gonna give you my cock, Sas. Wanna watch you fall apart and beg for more."

Said man whimpered, eager to have his alpha's cock deep inside him.

Naruto thrusted in on one go, panting as he watched Sasuke cry out in pleasure.

" N-Naruto, w-wait! I-I c-can't-"

The blonde threw pale legs over his shoulders and leaned down, effectively caging his mate and slipping in deeper.

" O-Ohhhhhh~"

" G-God, you're squeezing me so tight Sas...are you a virgin?"

Sasuke blushed darker and gave a little nod as his mouth opened for another moan.

" Fuck fuckfuck-you're so amazing Sasuke-gonna make sure you know that."

He yanked Sasuke up and had him hopping on his lap, the head of his cock finally pushing past his cervix and into his womb.

" NARUTO!"

Drool ran down Sasuke's chin and he gripped onto his alpha's shoulders, sobbing and moaning.

" That's it Sas. Can you feel me baby? Can you feel how deep your alpha is?"

" Ahhh~Ahhhh~"

Naruto licked at his mate's neck, gently grabbing his chin and slowing down his thrusts.

" I'm gonna mark you, okay Sasuke? Is that alright baby?"

The brunette panted, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he nodded and kissed Naruto.

" I-I...I l-love you N-Naruto..."

" I love you too, Sasuke..."

They fell back onto the bed as Naruto set an even faster pace, still fucking Sasuke's womb.

" I'm gonna put my pups in you, gonna let everyone know that you're mine and I fucked you."

He growled, starting to lick at his neck again.

" O-Only yours Naruto..."

Naruto felt his teeth lengthen and he finally bit into Sasuke's neck, making him completely his.

" N-Naruto!"

They both came, Sasuke's legs shaking as he felt thick cum spray into his womb.

" Mine."

" Yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh god damn what the fuck was I thinking smh  
> I think one of my friends convinced me to watch hentai with him and I got an idea....  
> damn
> 
> Anyways...if you made it this far-poggers to you, you're a fucking champ or as horny as I was👍
> 
> And to let you know-I am indeed a female, so sorry if you thought I was a gay dude-it happens a lot more than you think lmao.


	21. Part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo-this chapter is sponsored by my insomnia.
> 
> Tonight me have some fluff...and smut ;)
> 
> It's definitely a longer chapter, so enjoy.   
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

_Sasuke's POV:_

I could not find Naruto.

I hadn't exactly _lost_ him...I'm just not sure where he has gone.

I tried asking the two brown haired men that I saw him talking to-but they didn't know anything either.

Early this morning, all of the fighters from the ring were transported to a...rehabilitation center? I am not exactly sure what that is, but I am here now and there is nowhere else to go.

I saw a blonde lady walk out of a room, her eyes immediately locked onto mine once she saw me.

" Oh my-it really is you huh..."

" Do you know me?"

The woman nodded, something sad settled in her face.

" Yes. I'm Tsunade Senju, Naruto's grandmother."

_' Grandmother? She looks so young...'_

I shook my head a little and rubbed my arm.

" Do you happen to know where Naruto is? I've been trying to ring him all morning."

She hummed and rubbed her chin.

" I believe he went to go talk to Sakura...they should be in the side yard-down this hall and 4 doors down on your left."

" Thank you."

Tsunade smiled at me.

" No problem, go find your alpha."

...

Alpha. _Alpha_

As I walked down the hall, I tried to understand what Tsunade meant by 'my alpha.'

I obviously know about second genders, but nothing about their roles. I know that I have defeated multiple alphas-the biggest out of the three-but hardly ever omegas-the smallest.

I also know that I myself-do not have a second gender.

I'm just an animal.

I cracked open the 4th door quietly and pushed my head in far enough to hear-I didn't want to intrude if they are talking about something important.

" Naruto, I know you've found Sasuke...but I've finally realized something."

The pink haired woman looked down, I saw her face get red.

" I've seen the way he is now-and...and I just want to tell you..."

Naruto seemed as confused as I was.

" Naruto. I love you."

Naruto jerked back as his mouth dropped. This woman loved him? Even though she knows that he is mated?

" S-Sakura-chan, this is all so-"

The woman, Sakura, wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck, slowly getting closer.

" I could care less about us both being alphas, I don't care about Sasuke anymore-you're much better and I love you."

She kissed him.

I slid from the door and grabbed at my mark. It was burning as my heart squeezed in my chest.

I had to leave.

_' He doesn't love me-what was I thinking? It was all a trick, he was messing with me-'_

I calmly pushed past the front doors and made my way through the jungle that surrounded the center. I felt my eyes burning once I finally sat down.

_" So stupid! I'm so stupid!"_

What else could I think? Naruto was without a partner for 3 years, and even though I'm here with him now-I do not remember a single thing!

It was frustrating-having these horrible feelings and not knowing why.

I pressed my palms against my eyes and sobbed harder.

_" Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid-"_

" No. You aren't."

I jerked my head up to see Naruto kneeling down in front of me. He reached out towards my face-

" Get the hell away from me!"

I jumped back and bared my teeth. I am probably very different than the person he used to know-I won't submit-not to anybody.

" Sasuke, it wasn't what it-"

" Be quiet! I know exactly what it looked like! My eyes have never fooled me before."

He stood up, frowning.

" Please, just listen. Sakura-"

" Don't! I do not want to hear a word about that-that pink haired b-"

**" Sasuke."**

I froze at how he said my name. It was not endearing like yesterday, nor was it a plea.

It was a command.

I averted my eyes. I've had alphas try this voice thing before-

It normally ended with their muzzle being torn.

**" Look at me."**

" No."

I wouldn't. If I do-he'll win.

**" I'm not playing around, Sasuke."**

I grit my teeth.

" Neither am I. I told you-I don't want to hear a word about her. Leave me alone-you already did for 3 years."

I knew I probably should have not said that, but I have every right to be angry-

" Ah!"

I cried out when I felt a thumb rub over my mark, making my brain go fuzzy.

Naruto grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

His eyes were ruby red.

" Sakura was being delusional. She wanted to pity herself and she claimed that she loved me as a last resort. I didn't kiss her back-because from the moment she said love- I thought of you. What do I have to do to make you realize that you'll only ever be the one for me?"

His whole palm pressed my mark now. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer.

" The first time you got jealous-do you know what we did to soothe it?"

I bit my lip and shook my head no. I heart my heart beating as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

" I pinned you down and fucked you until there was cum covering the insides of those pretty thighs of yours."

I gasped-it's obvious that I'm attracted to him in every way, but knowing how I was....

He kissed my ear-I felt him smirk.

" You should've seen your face...your cheeks were so red and you were drooling-all for me."

I felt shivers run down my body as I gripped his tight black shirt.

" Sasuke."

I looked at him this time, wanting to know what he was about to do.

" Do you understand? I would never love Sakura over you."

He sounded genuine, and after what he said...

I huffed.

" Alright. Fine. Just...can I have some space for a little bit? Just to get my head cleared up."

He looked concerned, but nodded anyways. He let me go and stepped back, rubbing his neck.

" Sorry if I made you uncomfortable-I just don't want you to think that I'm two timing you for Sakura."

" Hn. I said it's fine."

He looked sad, but he'd get over it. I should be livid right now-but he explained what had happened and I don't have any other choice but to believe him.

...

The next day, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

I tightened my towel just to make sure it would not fall and I headed over to the door, twisting the knob and looking up just to see-

Naruto.

" What do you want."

He cringed and rubbed his neck.

" I um- I just wanted to come by and make sure that everything between us is at least okay?"

I looked down at his prominent muscles- his tight black shirt didn't hide a thing.

I'm not sure what made me think about this-but might as well follow it...

I grabbed his collar and tugged him inside before laying in my bed, folding my arms behind my head and spreading my legs slightly.

" You're my mate, right?"

I watched as he swallowed, his Adam's apple wobbling slightly.

" Y-Yeah?"

I hummed and cocked my head to the side. I wasn't sure why I was acting like this-but it seemed to work.

" And you'll do anything for me if I ask-right Naruto?"

I purred his name out, happy to see him stand up straighter-puffing out his strong chest more.

" Of course."

I licked my lips.

" Then come here and make me feel good."

...

_Naruto's POV:_

I felt my breath get knocked out of me by Sasuke's words.

He was a lot more bolder than the old Sasuke. This Sasuke faced death every day and has probably killed hundreds...he'd have to be daring.

He gained more muscle too, his solid 6-pack and v-line made something inside of me burn.

His neck was thicker-and that was my main focus now.

" Make you feel good? Any particular requests?"

I stalked over to the edge of his bed, sitting down and stroking up his smooth calf.

" Hmm, I've been feeling so stiff lately..."

I pressed his knee.

" How about a massage?"

" That sounds nice..."

I felt me fangs ache when he stretched, his neck arching.

" Get on your stomach."

He hummed again and flipped over, his towel lifting up a little-I knew it was tempting me.

I had to resist.

I hiked a leg over his over hip and started on his shoulders, which were in fact-stiff.

" Damn Sas, when was the last time you relaxed?"

" Right now."

I had to bite my lip when I got closer to his ass, trying not to brush against it.

" Just take the towel off."

" W-What?"

He moved his head so he could look at me, his red eyes gleaming.

" Are you afraid, Captain?"

I had to grit my teeth when I saw his smirk.

" No."

" Then what's the problem? Do you want to kiss first?"

I yanked him up and flipped him, pinning his wrists to his pillow.

He was still smirking.

" Sasuke, you better be careful..."

He sneered at me.

" Stop being such a coward and kiss me. Show my that I'm your mate."

His eyes went wide as I growled and finally pressed my lips to his.

They were just as soft as I remembered, but while licking into his mouth, his feeling of his fangs uncovered something deep inside me.

He yanked my hair and pulled me back, smirking-but with a red face.

" Better?"

He flipped back around and pushed his ass up, almost right into my hands.

" Come on blondie, you're not done yet."

I growled again and ripped the towel off, licking my lips as I spread his cheeks and looked at him.

He was still fucking beautiful.

He wiggled his hips.

" You can do whatever you want later-now I want my massage, _Naruto_."

" Whatever?..."

I slid from his ass and down to his thighs, squeezing them until they went lax.

" You want your front too?"

He hummed and I let him flip over, my eyes immediately locking into his hard dick.

" What did I say? You can do what you want afterwards-be a good boy and continue."

My eyes widened at the pet name, and it was clear that he knew what he was saying.

_' Is he starting to remember?'_

I went to his shoulders again and worked out all the knots, moving on to his pecs and nipples.

" Go ahead Naruto, play with me."

_' Yeah, totally different.'_

The Sasuke he knew would cry out and jerk away when his nipples were touched-When he rubs the perky nipples now, Sasuke arches into his hands and moans.

It's really fucking hot.

" You're still so sensitive."

" S-Still?"

Ah, that's right, he doesn't remember...

" Are we definitely okay now? I'd like to be-I want to-"  
" Shut up blondie and kiss me."  
...  
 _Sasuke's POV:_

Kissing Naruto was amazing.

I hummed as he pressed harder, coaxing me into doing the same.

I slid my hands up his strong chest and wrapped them around his neck, playing with his surprisingly soft hair.

" God Sasuke, I'd chase you to the ends of the world."

I felt my eyes snap open at that word-chase. The Chase, that's what brought us together. I remember how I tricked him into thinking that something was behind him, and while he looked, I ran away. It was fun, the adrenaline-

" Holy shit."

I pulled back and squished the sides of Naruto's face together, laughing a little when I saw his lips pucker like a fish.

" I-I think I'm remembering..."

He looked at me excitedly, his words slightly mumbled as he talked.

" R-Really!? Do your remember when I met Itachi, and-and how he threatened to hurt me if I hurt you?"

I laughed more.

" I was so embarrassed! But he knew you were good-I know that you're good."

He laughed louder than me and kissed me again, rubbing up and down my back.

" I love you so much."

" I...love you too, Naruto."

He pulled back with wide eyes before smiling and lifting me up, spinning me around and laughing loudly.

I was in a state of pure bliss. How could I ever forget Naruto Uzumaki-the man that found me and loved me, regardless of my flaws and my bad attitude-always making me feel like I'm on top of the world...his world.

" I love you I love you I love you-"

I kissed him again and smirked.

" I get it blondie."

His eyes watered and he pressed his face against my neck.

" Don't cry on me now you big baby-I'm still naked and hard for you."

He smiled mischievously at me while he walked over to the door and locked it.

" Well, let's take care of that-yeah?"

" Captain? Captain! Are you in there?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as Naruto cracked open the door.

" What is it?"

" We found Orochimaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh- Orochimaru?
> 
> And ya'll happy Sasuke finally remembers?
> 
> I can't tell you guys how much I love reading your comments!-except the mean ones of course😅....  
> Anyways-  
> Idk when the next chapter will come, probably sooner or later this week.  
> Thanks for reading peeps!


End file.
